


Elfling of the night sky

by 4gardiean



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Investigation, dissapearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanguriel is the fourth child of the lord and lady of Imladris. When she was little she was abducted by a traitor and left on a different world. Years later she and her ‘family’ find their way back to middle earth. The only problem is she is in the body of an elfling and vaguely remembers her real family. Elfling!Hayate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a index of the chapters, only the chapter name is in the list.

here is the chapter index for this story:  
1\. Index  
2\. Prologue  
3\. Abduction  
4\. Finding out the truth  
5\. Arrival in middle earth  
6\. First day  
7\. Missing and Searching  
8\. Back up for the search and interrogation  
9\. Understanding and Start Of The Search  
10\. Almost Home And First Team Meeting  
11\. Investigation  
12\. Meeting Father And Scouting Group Formation  
13\. Explanations  
14\. Scouting  
15\. Meeting The Elves  
16\. Settling And Arrival In Imladris  
17\. Discussion  
18\. Saying Goodbye And Lothlorien  
19\. Epilogue  
  



	2. prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I have written and I hope you all enjoy it. Any advice for writing is appreciated.  
> Disclaimer: there might be elements from other stories be seen in this story. That will be because I have most likely read those stories at one time and they have stuck into my head and come forward while writing this. I do not own these or the characters of Lord of the rings or Magical girl lyrical nanoha. 
> 
> “ “ is talking  
> ' 'is thinking
> 
> Please enjoy reading this chapter.

In the year 2508 of the Third Age the lord and lady of Imladris where having a nice and calm evening when Elrond walked towards Celebrain who was reading.

He sat before her on his knees, took the book out of her hands and laid it on a nearby table. He looked her in the eyes and said "Melda, what do you say if we were to be having another little one?" asked Elrond.

Celebrain answered "I would love to meleth nin, shall we try now?" Celebrain was looking sweetly at her husband. From the look on Celebrain face Elrond had to laugh.

"Of course we will try now meleth nin".

Celebrain was overly happy when Elrond stood up, gave her a searing kiss and carried her toward their bed. And so the fourth child of Elrond and Celebrain was conceived.

\----

Three months later:

Everyone was gathered in the hall of fire for the evening meal when Elrond stood up and said "I have great news to tell you, my wife is pregnant and in 7 months' time we will have a little one with us"

The whole hall started cheering for their lord and lady and whispering about how much joy this elfling would bring them. Those who sat at the table with them started congratulating them.

"What are your thought about this child, children, you have been quit all the time" asked Celebrain and Arwen started smiling

"Naneth, I hope this little one will be a girl, then I don't have to stick up with my brothers and their talking about their latest prank"

"Ah, now we are offended sister dear, you don't want to spend your time with us. Let hope that we will have a little brother to play with" said Elrohir.

"Children, no fighting at the dining table. Behave!" Elrond said.

"Yes Adar" was the answer he got from his children.

Everyone was overjoyed with this news except one elf in the back of the hall. He was grinning darkly and thought

'Now I will have my chance to take revenge for what their sons allowed to happen to my one family. This child will not be staying long with them of that I will make certain. Now I will just have to bait my chance after the next seven months'

\-----

On the night seven months later the lady was awakened by increased pain in the abdomen. She nudged her husband who was awake in an instant. "What is it, meleth nin. Has the pain increased?" asked a sleepy Elrond.

"Yes, Meleth nin, it has increased." The lady started puffing and sweat started to appear on her forehead. Now Elrond was alert and started to remove the sheet. He checked the bedding and said

"Your water hasn't broken yet, you are still time away from" The next moment her water broke and Elrond shot up from the bed.

"Never mind what I said, we need to get you to the healing house so that everything can be readied for the birth of our little one"

Elrond carried his wife to the healing house and when they were seen by the on-duty healer ran to an empty room and when they got there, the bed was already prepared for the birth. He laid his wife down on the bed and started to check her over once more.

While the lord was checking her over, outside the room there was a small gathering of elves who wanted to see the elfling as one of the first. Among them where the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen, Glorfindel and Erestor. They all were excited for the long awaited birth.

Thirty minutes later crying was heard behind the door and everyone looked at one another. Their happiness was clear to see to everyone who looked at them.

Behind the door a healer was cleaning the tiny elfling and checking to make certain that everything was right with the child. When this was done the infant was carried toward the impatient naneth who was already e reaching towards her child.

"Congratulating my lord, my lady you have a beautiful little girl" said the healer.

The parent looked at the child and they could already see silver hair on the infants head. When the infant opened her eyes they could see clear blue eyes. A moment later the door was opened by a healer to let the waiters in.

Arwen almost ran towards her parents, the twins not far behind. Glorfindel and Erestor walked calmly into the room. At the sound the infant started crying.

"Shhhhh little one, everything is fine, that are your brothers and sister. The want to see their little sister"

"A little sister, naneth? What is her name?" asked Elladan.

"Yes ion nin, a little sister who we have decided to call Thanguriel" said Elrond.

Arwen looked at her sister "ah she is so cute, naneth. Do I see it right? She has your coloring?"

"Yes, she has" said Celebrain while looking at her daughter. Afterwards the others looked at the elfling.

"I hope the happiness shines throughout your life, little one" said Glorfindel.

"Congratulations Elrond, Celebrain. She is truly a beautiful little elfling. She will have the males chasing after her when she is older, I think" said Erestor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Melda: Dear/beloved  
> Meleth nin: my love  
> Naneth: mother  
> Thanguriel: true heart daughter of/ girl
> 
> Name is thanks to elf.namegeneratorfun.com  
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.
> 
> 21-12-2015: small changes made to this chapter


	3. abduction

Six months later Elrond was working on some papers and had his little girl with him when the twins walked in.

"Dan! Ro!" shouted Thanguriel as she was clapping her hands and laughing. The lord looked up at his sons and raised an eyebrow

"Is there something, ionnath?" asked the lord.

"No father, we were just wondering if we could watch our little sister?" asked Elrohir.

"Dan! Dan! Ro! Ro!" shouted Thanguriel again.

"Have you mist us little sister?" asked Elladan and Thanguriel clapped her hands. Elrond had to laugh at the antics of his daughter.

"Of course you can watch your little sister" said Elrond.

Elladan took his little sister from his father's arms and started making faces toward her. The twins walked outside toward their mothers' garden and sat down at the ground. They looked at each other and Elrohir took the ball they had taken with them earlier and started rolling it between themselves. Thanguriel looked at the ball and how her brothers were playing with it. She tried to grasp the ball when it rolled towards Elladan and he let her.

"Come Than, roll it back to me. You can do it" said Elrohir. She looked at him questioning and tried to roll it back but the ball stopped halfway. She started whimpering

"Come on sister dear, there is no problem. Shall we try again, mhh?" said Elladan as he took the ball and gave it to his sister. Thanguriel took the ball and tried again and this time she managed. She clapped her hands and started laughing.

\----

In the woods a figure was watching the siblings and started grinning as he thought 'Now that the twins have their sister I can finally get my revenge. The only thing left to do is get everything ready so that I can get away with the elfling'

He started walking towards the stables to get his mare ready for a long journey away from Imladris and into the wild.

\----

The twins and Thanguriel were playing with the ball for some time, before she became tired and when Orelon showed up

"My lords, your father asked to see you. Shall I bring your sister to your mother?" he said.

"Please do so mellon nin and please no more titles. Aren't we friends?" Said Elrohir.

"I'm sorry mellon, I don't know why that slipped. I will see that she gets to her mother without trouble." Orelon said while he thought 'come on, and leave'

"Alright mellon nin, all is forgiven." Elladan said as he gave Thanguriel to him and walked with his twin toward their fathers' office.

When they were out of hearing distance he said "Keep quit girl or else you will never see your family again"

Thanguriel started softly whimpering while they walked towards the wood but no one noticed that the little lady was distressed. He got to his horse and climbed on with Thanguriel in his arm. When he was comfortable sitting he gave his horse the command to run hard.

\----

Meanwhile at Elrond's office:

Elrond was working on a paper when there was a knock on the door "enter" he said and the twins walked in.

"Adar, what is the problem? Why did you want to talk to us, have we done something?" asked Elladan.

"No ion nin, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't need to talk to you, why you think so" asked lord Elrond.

"Orelon said you wanted to talk to us, Adar" Elrohir said.

Now Elrond was frowning "where is your sister, ionnath"

"Orelon said he would take her to naneth" said Elrohir when there was a knock on the door and the lady of Imladris walked into the office.

"Elrond, do you know where Thanguriel is. It is time for her nap" Celebrain said.

"Didn't Orelon bring her to you?" Elladan said with worry evident in his voice.

"No I haven't seen him, does he have my little girl?" asked Celebrain.

Again there was a knock on the door and this time Glorfindel walked into the office

"Elrond one of the scouts has important news to tell you. We should go to him now, he is in the healing house and mortally injured" he said.

"I hope he has news about my daughter Glorfindel, because we don't know where she is after Orelon got her with what I believe was a list" the lord said. Now Glorfindel was concerned.

"Celebrain please stay here, while I find out if this news has something to do with our little girl" Elrond said to his wife.

As Elrond, the twins and Glorfindel were walking towards the healing house the anxiety was present for everyone who they passed. When they came at the door from the room in the healing house where the scout was lying, Elrond had to take a deep breath before entering. When they entered they were shocked by what they saw.

On the bed lay an elf whose face was ashen and sweaty, around his abdomen was a bloody bandage and there was still blood slipping through. He looked as if Mandos was already calling him. When Elrond approached the bed, the elf woke up and looked his lord desperately in the eye.

"My lord, you have to hear me out, it concerns your daughter" he said.

"Then tell me, mellon nin" Elrond said.

"I saw Orelon on his way away from Imladris with your infant daughter. I tried to ask him what he was doing, but he attacked me and told me that he would get his revenge for what your sons allowed to happen to his family. He said you would never see your daughter again. Please my lord, forgive me for failing you, I tried but I didn't manage" the scout was stammering as he started to have trouble with his breathing.

"You are not at fault, you did all you could do. Go now and rest in peace" Elrond said.

After that he motioned for everyone except the healers to leave the room to a nearby chamber.

"How could this happen and where did Orelon go to?" asked Elrond

"I will ride out and search for my daughter. You're free to join me, although I doubt that I had to tell you that"

"Of course we will help search for out sister and find out why Orelon is doing this" With that they all leave to prepare themselves for the journey to find Thanguriel.

\----

As he was riding toward the border he saw in the corner of his eyes that the border guards had noticed him.

"Wait, where are you going with lady Thanguriel" called a scout as he caught up with them.

"Do not bother me or you will regret this!" snarled Orelon. The scout didn't think about leaving and was rewarded with a slash of a sword on his abdomen. The scout fell down and Orelon grinned at the panicked expression and crying of the elfling in his arms. He put his hand over her mouth until she quieted and gave his horse the command to run. After some time he came upon the wild and stopped. He dismounted and walked away deeper into the wild. As he put Thanguriel on the ground, she stretched her arms up and whimpered.

"Don't think about it, you are going to stay here and no one is going to find you here" said Orelon but right as he said that there was a bright light and she was gone. 'How could this happen' he thought 'well even better, now they will never find a trace of her again'.

\-----

Elrond and the search group, which consisted of Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir and some other warrior, still were tracking the path Orelon left behind and he was getting worried that something might have happened to his youngest. But after 3 hours of searching they came upon a horse and heard a whistle of an arrow being shot. They split and shot arrow into the tree where the other arrow came from.

"Well, well my lords, what a nice surprise do we have here? Are you all maybe looking for a little ellith who went missing" they heard from the trees.

"Come out and show yourself, coward or should I call you a traitor. We trusted you with our little sister and you abused that thrust" Elladan shouted and after he said that an ellon came down the trees without any weapons. The warrior circled around him and pushed him down on the ground as Glorfindel walked towards them and bound the traitors' wrist. Elrond dismounted and walked towards him

"Where is my daughter, you traitor! I hope she is alright or else you will feel sorry for what you have done" he said.

"You will never find her again, some slavers took her and they are already far away from our location" Orelon said and thought 'I hope you take this lie because that was my original plan'. After that the twins went searching in the near for any other clue, but they couldn't find any.

"Is there anything out here what could give us a clue as to where he took Thanguriel" Elrond asked.

"No, father, there is nothing here" Elladan said but then two groups of warriors showed up.

"Go in different directions and see if you can find anything about the locations of Thanguriel" Glorfindel said and watched as the two groups split up and went about their business. Glorfindel pulled Orelon up and put him on the horse that was watching everything unfold. He took the reins and pulled the horse towards his own. As he mounted and the party left they all missed the satisfied look on Orelon's face.

After 3 hours they came back to Imladris and saw Celebrain waiting on top of the stairs.

"Do you know where she is, Elrond?" she asked

"No I don't know where she is, I am so sorry meleth nin. Two parties of guards are still searching for any signs about Than's whereabouts" After saying that she collapsed.

\----

Two days later the search parties returned without any good lead, the only found tracks that went deeper into the wilds but they couldn't see where it went to because of the rain that had fallen yesterday. Now everyone was gathered in the hall of fire to hear what would happen to Orelon.

"We are gathered here for the trial of Orelon. I believe that everyone knows what he is accused of?" Elrond said as he stood on the platform. The whole public nodded.

"Well now, what do you have to say about everything that happened three days ago?"

"Only that what happened was what was right, because your sons are the cause of the death of my family? I just got my revenge and I want to tell you this again: you will never see your daughter again" Orelon said.

"You know that you were badly outnumbered during the orc attack and that only you, my sons and three other warriors came out of the attack alive. You can't blame anyone for things that were out of their hands." Elrond said.

"But if that is your answer than there is no reason in talking about this. So your punishment is banishment from all elven communities for the rest of your life. You have 1 hour to leave Imladris and I never want to see you again" The whole hall agreed with the sentence while some thought that it was a way to low for what happened.

After the trial everyone went their own way, while Orelon was escorted by 4 warriors to see him out of Imladris as soon as possible. In the meantime Elrond and his family went to their private quarters. As they entered Celebrain almost tripped and they could see that she was crying

"Why? Why? Please Elrond you have to find her. Please she has to be starving"

"I wish we knew where to look meleth nin, but no one could find any trace of her whereabouts and the only thing we can do is hoping that she is somewhere safe and at peace" Elrond said as he guided her to a chair. The twins and Arwen hurried towards their parents and they all hugged each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this new chapter. Please let me know what you think about the story so far.  
> Translation:  
> Ionnath: my sons  
> Meleth nin: my love  
> Mellon nin: my friend  
> Orelon: morning star male  
> Ellith: female elf  
> Ellon: male elf
> 
> 21-12-2015: small changes made to this chapter


	4. finding out the thruth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, some information concerning the time of this chapter. It will take place about 27 years after the previous chapter and after the eclipse incident. 
> 
> Disclaimer: there might be elements from other stories be seen in this story. That will be because I have most likely read those stories at one time and they have stuck into my head and come forward while writing this. I do not own these or the characters of Lord of the rings or Magical girl lyrical Nanoha. 
> 
> For talking:  
> “Normal”: elvish  
> “Italic”: Japanese

Hayate was checking boxes from the attic because she was moving into a new home. As she was checking she found a box that had a different writing on it and she became curious. As she started to read it, she read: " _Our little mysterious one_ ".

As she read that she had to think about what her parents used to call her and she had to smile. She put the box on the table before walking to the kitchen to get scissors and opened the box as Signum and the others walked in

" _Mistress Hayate, how was your day? We just got back from duty and wanted to see if we could help you with something_ "

" _Actually yes, you could look into the boxes that are shattered around the attic, except the one on the table. I want to look into that one myself_ " Hayate said as she found the scissors and walked back to the attic. The others followed her.

As she got back to the attic she walked to the table and opened the box as the others were looking into the others boxes shattered around the attic. When looking into the box she could see baby clothes that had intriguing designs on it, a necklace with what looked to be a family weapon attached to it and a letter. She picked up the letter and put it next to the box as she also did with the necklace and picked up the mini dress and started tracing the design of it.

" _These are intriguing designs, I wonder who could make such design_ " Hayate wondered aloud. Shamal walked to Hayate

" _Hayate-chan can I look at it, maybe I know more about it_ " Shamal said as she took dress from Hayate and looked at it.

" _This is a beautiful baby dress Hayate-chan, the design of it is really difficult to make and should have taken months of handwork to complete, because I doubt these designs could have be put on the dress any other way. So this is an expensive baby dress and who ever bought is had to be rich. Do you know who bought this_ " She said.

" _No I don't know who bought this. I found it in the box that was addressed to me, by who I believe where my parents_ " Hayate said as she took the necklace and looked at it. Signum walked towards the two and took a look at the necklace.

" _This has to be the family weapon from a family that had to have a lot of influence in the past of the earth. Maybe we can have Yuuno take a look at it and see if he can find out the origins_ " Signum suggested.

" _That might be something to do, I will call Yuuno immediately_ " That said Hayate called Yuuno.

" _Hey Hayate-chan is there something for me to do for you?_ " Yuuno asked as he answered Hayate's call.

" _I found a necklace in a box on my attic and don't know what the symbol that is attached to it means. Signum thinks it is some sort of family weapon form earth, but doesn't know more details. She suggested that we let you take a look at it, to see of you can find out the origins of the weapon_ " Hayate explained as Yuuno answered

" _I will take a look at it if you send me a picture of it_ " Yuuno answered.

" _Of course I will send you a picture. Let me know what you found out about the weapon_ " Hayate said as she took a picture of the necklace and send it to Yuuno. Then she found the letter she had put next to the box and saw that it was addressed to her. She opened it and started to read it aloud:

_Our dear mysterious one,_

_You are probably wondering what this letter is about. Well, we are writing you this letter in the case that something may have happened to us and we can't tell you about your origins. You have to remember that we love you as our own daughter, so you should never doubt the love we have for you._

_To be precise we don't know your origins as we found you in the park under a tree crying for some people who we couldn't find. You called those people Dan, Ro, Wen, Ada and Nana. We believe you were calling for your parents and possibly siblings by the names you knew them by. We don't think that whoever left you in the park was one of your parents or siblings because you were still crying The items in this box are the items we found on you as we found you in the park. Your father has tried to find your real parents by use of his work at Interpol but couldn't find anyone. That was the moment when we decided to adopt you and raise you as our own daughter._

_We truly hope you are not angry with us for hiding the truth from you and that you will one day find your parents._

_With love,_

_Yagami Korin and Fuuko, who you have always known as your Otoosan and Okaasan._

As Hayate finished she started to notice that she was crying. "I truly hope now that Yuuno will find something so that I might know who left me in the park and why. Also I would like to get to know my real parents and hear their sight of the story" Hayate said.

" _We will all help you with the finding of your parents and the reasons as to why you were abandoned in the park"_ Shamal said and the others nodded at her statement. After this all Hayate got a call from Yuuno

" _Hello Yuuno, have you found out anything about the necklace_ " Hayate asked.

" _Well, I found out something about the necklace and that is that it is not from any world I know of, including the earth. By the looks of it, it could be a few years old or older. I had to be made by an civilization that was in what is at earth called the dark ages, but to be honest the necklace is a complete mystery as to be able to tell more about it you have to give it to me_ " Yuuno said.

" _Alright, I will come by tomorrow morning with the necklace as I have business close by the infinity library. Is that alright for you?_ " Hayate asked.

" _Of course, I will wait for you to come by the library tomorrow. Good night Hayate-chan_ " Yuuno said. As he closed the call.

" _I think that we better go to bed now and work more on this mystery tomorrow_ " Hayate said as she started to walk to her bedroom. But then there was a bright white light that enveloped the whole group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger, I know but the rest of the story I wanted to do in the next chapter as I fear it might get to long otherwise.  
> Hope you enjoy this story and wait for the next chapter to come out. 
> 
> Translate:  
> Otoosan: Japanese for daddy, father etc.  
> Okaasan: Japanese for Mommy, mother etc.
> 
> 21-12-2015: small changes made in lay-out


	5. arrival in Middle Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: there might be elements from other stories be seen in this story. That will be because I have most likely read those stories at one time and they have stuck into my head and come forward while writing this. I do not own these or the characters of Lord of the rings or Magical girl lyrical Nanoha.  
> For talking:  
> “Normal”: elvish  
> “Italic”: Japanese  
> -dream-

As the white light cleared Hayate could see that she stood in the middle of a circle of thrones. She looked up to see if there was anyone sitting on one of the thrones. Then she felt eyes on her and turned to see who was looking at her. As she looked up she saw Signum and the others.

" _Why is everyone, except Vita so big?_ " Hayate asked. Shamal looked at the child that talked to them to see if she recognized her. After some time she knew who stood for her and she said

" _Hayate-chan, it is not us who grew but it is you who shrunken. Also your facial features look more refined and your hair has grown and changed color. It is no longer brown, but silver_ " Shamal said. At this Hayate felt shocked and touched her face and looked at her hair.

" _Hayate-chan, where are we?_ " Reinforce zwei asked.

" _Rein, are you also here? I thought you were doing paperwork at the office_ " Hayate said as she turned to look at Rein.

" _Yes, but it is also true that I was doing paperwork at the office when a bright white light and then I was here._ " Rein said.

"That would be us bringing you back to your home world, elfling. You have your birth hair color, when you changed from world your hair color changed from silver to brown. Now that you are back you regained your real hair color" they heard a voice say and saw people appear out of thin air.

"My name is Manwë and we want to talk to you about some matters before sending you to your parents" Manwë said. At this hayate's eyes widened and she said

"What do you mean? Do you know who my parents are and why I was abandoned as a baby? Hey, why can I speak and understand the language you are speaking and why did you call me an elfling?"

"I called you an elfling because that is what you are and you can understand and speak it because it is your first language. When you appeared here we helped you gain the knowlodge of the language as you should have had, had you lived all the time with your parents. The other questions you have will be answered by other persons at a different time. Now about what we wanted to talk to you about. Do you have your book with you?" Manwë asked. Hayate reached under her shirt and pulled out schwertkreuz and the book appeared in the air floating over schwertskreuz.

"Good, we wanted to tell you two points about it because when you leave it will go back to its original state. The spells, as you call them that have been gathered before you took control over it will be available for you. Another point is that the knights will be deactivated. Now it is time for you to leave and meet your parents again" With that they all disappeared.

\----

Mithrandir was sitting under a tree and smoking his pipe when he heard a voice in his head saying "Olórin, you need to accompany Elrond's youngest daughter back to her family and answer any question she might have. There will be other women and a wolf present, they will travel with her to her parents. She is close to the High Pass over the misty mountains. "

"Of course, my lord. I will bring her safely back to her family" Mithrandir answered back.

\----

Near the High Pass a white light appeared and out of it an elfling with silver hair who was sleeping appeared.

-Hayate opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that she stood in a garden where she could feel other presences but as she looked around she couldn't see anyone.

"Welcome tithen pen, I am sure you are having questions. I will answer some of them but the other questions will be answered by other people." Hayate heard a voice say and as she turned towards the voice she saw a body appear out of thin air.

"I do have questions as when I arrived here I was told things but not given time to ask questions. Before everything else I want to know who and what you are" she asked.

"My name is Irmo or Lorien as I am commonly known and am one of the Valar. We rule over this world but seldom actively intervene with the course of events of this world" Irmo said.

"If you rule over this world then you know my family am I right. What can you tell me about them" Hayate asked.

"Your parents are called Elrond and Celebrain. Your grandparents are Ëarendil, Elwing, Galadriel or Artanis as her father named her and Celeborn. Galadriel and Celeborn you will meet, but Ëarendil and Elwing live in Aman and that means that you will only meet them when it is your time to sail. You have 3 sibling, two twin brothers called Elladan and Elrohir and a sister called Arwen. You are the youngest of the family and were loved by them all when you were still with them. Your adar gave you your name when you were born" Irmo said and Hayate asked

"Did he give me the name Hayate"

"No, at the time of your birth he called you Thanguriel" Irmo said.

"How much time has gone by since I left this world" Thanguriel asked.

"Since you left around 27 cycles of the sun have passed. While were you have been up till now you were seen as an adult in the eyes of your people you will be seen as a child, around 10 years in edain terms" Irmo said

"What do you mean by edain?" she asked.

"By edain I mean the humans of this world, tithen pen" Irmo said.

"When you wake you will be close to the high pas. We have asked one of our servants to guide you back to your family. His name is Ólorin and he will be searching for you so you should not move to far from the high pas so he can find you easily"

"What do you mean by when I wake, I am awake right now aren't I" Thanguriel asked.

"Your mind is awake but your body is not. With your mind you are in Lorien" Irmo explained.

"Now Thanguriel, ask the last question before you awaken. The other questions you still have will be answered by your family?" Irmo asked

"What does it mean when Manwë said that my book would be changed back to its original, what did he mean. Would it be changed back to how it was at creation?" Thanguriel asked.

"Yes, it will be back to how it was when it was created, but will still retain the knowledge it has archived trough time. The servants will not be removed, but when you wake they will be deactivated. It is your choice if you will wake them or not. But now it is time for you to waken" Irmo said.-

\----

When Thanguriel woke she looked around and saw that she was in a wood near a high mountain. She noticed that the knights were nowhere to be seen and thought about what Irmo said about. She sat up and noticed that the book of the night sky was laying on the forest floor before her. She took the book and said "start activation sequence"

When she said that a large circle appeared some distance from her. Signum, Shamal, Zafira and Vita appeared but a white light kept circling around her. Out of the light Reinforce appeared.

"Activation complete, master" Reinforce said.

"Welcome back everyone" Thanguriel said as she smiled.

"Master do you know where we are and what is going on?" Signum asked.

"Yes I know a bit what is going on" Hayate said "I had a dream where I talked to someone called Irmo, one of the Valar who rule this world. He told me the names of my parents, siblings and grandparents. As to why I am in this body that is because I am born in this body and my real name appears to be Thanguriel as my father Elrond named me. Irmo said that most of my questions would be answered by my family. So I still do not know much except that I have to get home to my parents. One of the Valars servants would help me back. I was told not to stray too far from this place"

"I think we should see to the area so we know what we can expect here" Reinforce said

"Shamal would you do the scan of the area as far as possible. We should make sure we have enough food and a safe place to stay so we can hold out for some days. Master do you know who the servant is who will help guide us to your parents?"

"No I don't know that except that his name is Ólorin" Hayate said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this.  
> Please review  
> Notes:  
> Schwertskreuz: this is the staff Hayat used in the anime, for those who do not know its name.  
> I decided to have refer to Hayate as Thanguriel after she was told that this was her name.  
> Translation:  
> Tithen pen: little one  
> Adar: father  
> 21-12-2015: small changes made in the chapter


	6. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For talking:   
> “Normal”: elvish  
> ‘Normal‘: thinking   
> [Telepathy]  
> {Spell}

“Shamal, would you start with the scan of the environment” Thanguriel said.

“Of course, but what should we call you now, Hayate of Thanguriel?” Shamal asked.

“Please call me Thanguriel, because I think my father and family will be addressing me by that name. And I want to get used to it even to it feels strange to use a name I can’t remember being called by” Thanguriel said.

“Al right, then I will start with the scan and let you know what I found out” {Wide Area Investigation} Shamal said as a green triangle appeared beneath her.

* * *

When she ended her search she said “In the east is a pad through the mountains, but there are too many caves carved in the mountain to make traveling through it safe. There was a mutated creature looking outside a cave looking for food and the look in his eyes was not a nice one, I think that these creatures are dangerous. There have to be more of them, I doubt they would live on their own”

“That means that it will be dangerous to travel east without a large party to protect one and other” Signum concluded as the others nodded in acknowledge. “But what of the other directions what are the findings of the search there”

“In the west there lay a lot of woods, but in the south west there is a hidden city with a field over it. I have managed to get through it, but met resistance by the caster of this field. He tried to push me out, but while he is strong he wasn’t able to push me out. He only managed to limit my search of the area.  I noticed that he was protecting a specific area with a lot of strength. I think this is where some place of importance is located, because I can’t find another reason for protecting something so strongly.  I don’t know what this place is like, because I couldn’t get past his protection. I only saw some villages in the area but they have no protection at all, they look like a village of the dark ages as we knew them on Earth. I haven’t searched further yet, because this is the closed settlement” Shamal explained.

“I think we should go to these villages and send some to check out this area you found, Shamal, in person. At least we will know what is there then. Also it would be a good start to find our way in this world and even learn how this world is organized” Reinforce said and asked. “Don’t you think so, master?”

“Eh, sorry I was thinking and haven’t been paying much attention to what you all said. I’m sorry. Thanguriel said and thought back to her thought from a moment ago.

‘I hope that this Ólorin knows more about my parent, because I want to know what happened that I was left alone in a park. Irmo said they loved me but have they been searching for me and what of my sibling will they remember me after 27 years of absence. Would he also know why I can hear and see much better than before, is this a trait of the elves or something else? Ah, this is so confusing and scary. I am glad that I am not alone in this place so that I know that I am not imaging it. I hope he finds us or we him soon.’

“What did you say as last” Thanguriel asked.

“There is an area that someone was protecting with villages close by. So I think it is a good place to start to find our way in this world” Reinforce responded “What do you think master?”

“I think that is a good start, but I was told to wait for Ólorin because he would lead me back to my parents. Also I was told not to stray too far from the pass because he would come thought it. I want to wait for Ólorin to take me to my parents and I want to meet them. But still we should once we are at my parents’ place we should search out this place. We need to know what is there and why someone was protecting this so much” Thanguriel said but then she noticed the worried expressions on the faces of the others. “What is it, did I miss something?”

“Yes, in next to this pass there are many caves and I noticed a mutated creature that I believe to be dangerous, it would not be safe to travel through it without a group to protect each other” Shamal said.

“Let’s wait a week and see what happens, if it gets to dangerous we will travel to this city you have found” Thanguriel decided.

“You wait here, Master, while Zafira, Vita and I will look for a place to stay for some time” Signum said. To that every agreed.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Imladris:_

Elrond was taking a break from work to look over the valley when he felt that there was someone trying to penetrate the barrier around Imladris and started working on keeping this individual out, but noticed that whoever it was wasn’t tiring and managed to penetrate the barrier. ‘How much strength does this individual have?’ he asked himself.

* * *

Glorfindel knocked on the door to Elrond’s study, but when he got no answer after three times knocking he just opened the door. “Elrond are you here?” he asked and looked around the study and noticed that Elrond stood reeling on the balcony. “Elrond! Are you all right, what is the matter?” he asked. But as he got closer to Elrond he noticed that Elrond had a distant look in his eyes. ‘He is using vilya. I will have to wait until he is done, but in the meantime I will get him a glass of miruvor and myself a glass of wine. He thought and walked back in the study.

* * *

When Elrond finally got the perpetrator out of Imladris he felt exhausted and went back in his study to get some Murivor when he saw that Glorfindel was drinking wine in his study and that a glass of miruvor stood on his desk. “What are you doing here Glorfindel? Do you want to talk about something?” Elrond asked.

“I just wanted to give you the latest update on the patrols” Glorfindel said “They haven’t found any trace of orc troops in the areas around Imladris”

“That can be both good and worrisome news, but do you know if they saw someone in those areas? Elrond asked.

“Yes, they saw some human travelers coming by, but why did you feel something with vilya? Glorfindel asked.

“No, I did not sensed the human travelers but someone who was trying to penetrate the protective barrier around Imladris” Elrond said as he noticed that Glorfindel’s expression turned to worrisome. “Whoever it was managed to get through the barrier and almost found our settlement. I managed to keep this individual away from the city. It drained me of most my strength, this individual is powerful, because he was not weakening during his search. It worries me that someone could get through the barrier that I created. I thought it to be strong enough to keep everyone out”

“That is worrisome, if this is someone with evil intentions, than we have a big problem on hand. But the look in your eyes there is something else, isn’t there?” Glorfindel asked.

“Yes, the bond with my youngest came back. This bond was dead for 27 years now, I do not know why it would be impossible to feel my youngest during those years and then a few moments ago it would come back. It was as if my youngest was dead for years and then returned to life” Elrond said.

“That is really strange, as it would mean that Orelon lied and killed her. But that doesn’t explain why this bond could come back now. The timing for both this reappearing of the bond and the penetration of the barrier can’t be a coincidence. It has to be related. I believe it to be wise to search the area for both this individual who managed to get through the barrier and for signs of your daughter” Glorfindel said. “Do you want me to get the Twins and Erestor to come hear so you can explain the situation to them and work on a solution for this situation?”

“Yes please do so, but don’t tell them about the reappearing of the bond. They are still angry at the loss of both their youngest sister and their mother” Elrond said.

“Of course, mellon nin” Glorfindel said.

And so Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor and Glorfindel were gathered in Elrond’s study to discuss the situation.

“Would you tell us mellon nin, why you have asked us to come here?” Erestor asked.

With that Elrond explained what he had sensed with vilya, but he could see that the others were getting worried.

At last Erestor responded “This is worrisome. Do you know what the intention of this individual was?’

“I think he was trying to find this settlement or any in particular. I could sense no emotions from him, but I know he sensed that I was keeping him out of an area with everything I had. After he noticed this he left” Elrond explained.

“This means that this individual was looking for something and most likely he was looking for a settlement. I will increase the patrols and tell them to be very careful” Glorfindel said.

“That is what is wanted to suggest also, but still we should send a group to search for this individual” Erestor said.

“We will go and find him before he can harm anyone in the valley” Elrohir said as Elladan nodded to show that he agreed with his twin.

“You two will not be going on your one boys, I want you Glorfindel and three other guards. You two are unpredictable since your mother was attacked and your sister disappeared” Elrond said.

“Disappeared yes, taken by slavers! Do you think this has anything to do with whoever had our little sister all his time?” Elladan said.

“I do not know” Elrond said “Now if you want to be part of one of the search parties then you will  prepare yourself because you will be leaving in one hour” With that the twins left, their bodies tense with anger, to prepare for this journey.

“Glorfindel, I would like you to also search for my daughter but in such a way that my sons will not be noticing what you are doing. I don’t want anything to happen to them” Elrond said before Glorfindel left to prepare himself.

One hour later six horses left the hidden valley to search for this intruder while near the High pass another group of six were searching for a place to wait until Mithrandir arrived to guide them to Thanguriel’ parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.   
> Note:  
> Ólorin is the Maia name for Mithrandir for all those who didn’t know who I was referring to.   
> Translations:   
> Mellon nin: my friend


	7. missing and searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For talking:   
> “Normal”: elvish  
> “Italic”: Japanese  
> ‘Normal‘: thinking   
> [Telepathy]  
> {Spell}

_On Mid-Childa:_

Nanoha was working on the breakfast for her and Vivio when she got a call.

“ _Hello_ ” she said as Fate’s face appeared on the call screen.

“ _Nanoha, have you heard from Hayate, Rein, Signum, Shamal, Vita or Zafira since yesterday. She had a meeting with the Admirals about her transfer today. She hasn’t arrived and we can’t reach any of them. We are getting worried and they asked me to find her as I was close and know her well_ ” Fate told Nanoha with concern in her voice.

“ _No, I haven’t heard of her since our joint meals last week, but I could go to her old home to see if she is there. I believe she wanted to get everything ready for her move tomorrow._ ” Nanoha suggested as she got worried herself.

“ _Alright, let me know what you found out as I can’t come for I need a day to get back to Mid. I will call to a few of our friends to see if they have heard of them. Have a nice breakfast and till soon_ ” Fate said as the call screen closed.

“ _Vivio!_ ” Nanoha called.

“ _Yes, Nanoha-mama what is it. I am not late for breakfast or school_ ” Vivio said irritated.

“ _No, you are not. But you will have to clean up after breakfast as I have to go by Hayate’s home. Just put everything in the dishwasher, alright_ ” Nanoha told her.

“ _Alright but I won’t make diner again. If you are not home on time then I will go get myself something_ ” Vivio said with a glean in her eyes form which Nanoha had to laugh.

They ate their breakfast and when the each where done Nanoha took her bag for work and left but not before saying “ _Have a nice day at school_ ”

Nanoha walked to her car and after riding for a few minutes she got to Hayate’s home. She walked towards the front door and knocked a few times but as she got no answer she started walking around the house to see if there was anything out of place or wrong but she couldn’t see anything suspicious, the only thing that got her attention was that there were four bags in the hallway that told her that they should be at home. After a few minutes walking and getting worried she decided to check on Fate to see if she had found out anything.

“ _Hello_ ” Fate said as she answered the call.

“ _Hey Fate-chan, have you found out anything? I didn’t find out anything only that the bag of Hayate, Signum, Shamal and Vita are in the hallway_ ” Nanoha told Fate.

“ _I have found out that the day before yesterday Hayate made a call to Yuuno about a necklace she found in a box and asked him to find out where it came from and to which family it belonged. After he told her what he found out he hasn’t heard of her since. She had told him that she would see him yesterday to have him get a better look at it, but she hasn’t arrived and he just thought that she didn’t have time to come by. After I told him everything he got worried and told me that if there was anything he could do he would do it. But after what you found out, I will make a call to Ginga and Teana as they were finishing up a case they solved a few days ago and tell them to come to Hayate’s house and take a look inside with you_ ” Fate explained to Nanoha.

“ _Alright I will wait here for them and tell my intern that he will have to start with the training of today and possibly completely execute it_ ” Nanoha said as she walked back to her car to wait on Ginga and Teana.

* * *

_Near the High pass:_

As they were walking Thanguriel asked “Do you still have your armor, because of I don’t know if that was erased because of the reactivation”

“We don’t have our armor anymore, we wanted to talk to you about it as soon as we were on a safe place” Shamal said

“Then I will have to make you new armor as soon as I can get my hands on something to draw. But Reinforce, how is NachtWal doing. Is it dangerous or safe, because I don’t want a repeat of the past” Thanguriel asked.

“I have not looked at it thoroughly but as far as I can see it is not dangerous. But once we find a place to stay I will take a thorough look at it” Reinforce said.

“Hey look, this is a good place to stay for a time, isn’t it?” Vita asked. 

“This looks like a good place indeed. We will stay here for some time” Thanguriel concluded as Signum and Reinforce agreed with her.

In the evening as Vita and Thanguriel were talking together, Shamal noticed through Klarwind that on the other end of the trees someone was watching them a bit too attentively.

[Signum, there is someone watching our master and Vita a bit too attentively, shall I bind them?] Shamal asked telepathically.

[Yes, do so. Then we will asked this individual why he was looking at them so attentively] Signum said as she told Vita [Watch our master, we need to ask someone why he was looking at you and our master so attentively]

[Yes I will do so] Vita answered.

After that Shamal and Signum disappeared. {Commandment Chain} Klarwind said as Shamal and Signum appeared behind the onlooker, who in fact were onlookers.

* * *

_With the search party:_

As they were riding through the woods all of them kept scanning the environment for suspicious individuals and activities. But even though they were looking attentively the only thing they saw was the peace of the forest and it inhabitants. Near the evening they hadn’t discovered anything suspicious, which was making the entire group nervous and on etch. That’s when Elladan and Elrohir decided to walk around a bit and see if they could catch any food.

While hunting for food Elladan heard children voices. “Ro, did you hear those voices just yet, I believe they are from children” he said.

“Now you say so, yes I do hear them. I think it is best to tell this to the others and search for these children. With everything going on I don’t like them being around here. We need to tell their party to go to a settlement soon, because it isn’t safe here” Elrohir said as he and his brother walked back to their camp.

“Glorfindel, while we were hunting we heard children voices nearby. We need to find them and their party to tell them to get out of here” Elrohir said.

“Then what are you waiting for, it is not as if we all need to go or do you think that there is some danger close to those children?” Glorfindel asked.

“Yes, we do have a bad feeling about the place were those children are staying. It is as if there is something that is not from his world. We do not know how to feel about this thing, but we are getting nervous and on etch” Elrohir answered for himself and his brother.

“Then we will go together and see what is going on there and tell them to leave this area” Glorfindel said as the others in the camp got up to go with their captain and lords.

Soon they arrived at the place where the twins had heard the children voices and everyone started to listen closely to try and pinpoint the place where the children are. After a while Amathon, one of the guards said “My lords, I believe these children are this way” as he pointed east.

A short while they came close to a clearing, they were a few lines of trees away from the clearing. In the clearing they could see, when they looked passed the trees, two children talking and a bleu wolf that was watching them. Instantly the six elves grew alert and afraid for the safety of the two children.

“We need to separate the wolf from those children before he does anything to them” Glorfindel said.

“I will go up into the trees so I can take a shot at the wolf should he try anything” Langon, another guard said as suddenly green threads started appearing around them and limiting their movements.


	8. Back up for the search and interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I didn’t have much to do today so here is a new chapter although it will be a short one, sorry for that but I believe this chapter to be finished. I hope to update soon again. 
> 
> For talking:  
> “Normal”: elvish  
> “Italic”: Japanese  
> ‘Normal‘: thinking  
> [Telepathy]  
> {Spell}

Teana and Ginga were finally sending in their case reports and files when they decided to take a drink in the canteen to celebrate the end of their case when Teana got an urgent call from Fate.

“ _Yes Fate, what is the matter. Is there something wrong with the case files or reports?_ ” Teana asked.  

“ _No, I haven’t looked into your case files and reports as of yet because I have been busy finding Hayate. She is missing and we don’t know where she is. This morning I called Nanoha to check on Hayate’s house but she couldn’t find anyone in the house, while their bags where still standing in the hallway. I would like for you and Ginga to go to her house and search inside. Because you are an enforcer and this involves an officer from the dimensional navy you can search in the house without any warrant. Make sure you tell me what you found in the house_ ” Fate explained to two worried looking women.

“ _Of course we will take a look in Hayate’s house even to it doesn’t feel right to search the house of somebody who has been my superior. Is there anything in particular we should be looking for?_ ” Teana asked.

“ _What you should be looking for are any clues for Hayate’s current whereabouts and for a necklace that she found yesterday. I will send you a picture that Yuuno send me. Oh and Nanoha is waiting for you there. Knowing her she will be searching the house together with you two_ ” Fate said.

“ _Of course, we will be on our way there soon_ ” Teana said as the call screen closed and they stood up to walk to Teana’s car. During their drive to the house they were discussing possible reasons and walking through scenarios for when they were entering the house. Half an hour they arrived at the house and saw Nanoha waiting for them near her car.

“ _Hello Teana, Ginga how are you?_ ” Nanoha asked.

“ _I am fine as is Teana I believe, but how are you, Nanoha?_ ” Ginga asked.

“ _I’m fine, but shall we go inside to see where Hayate-chan is. To tell the truth I am getting really worried. It isn’t like her to miss an appointment with the admirals_ ” Nanoha said.

“ _I agree with you on this. Nanoha would you look at this picture please, this is the necklace Hayate found yesterday_ ” Teana said as she showed Nanoha the picture of the necklace.

After that the group of three walked towards the front door where Teana cracked the door and opened it. Inside the hallway they could see three bags but for the rest the hallway was empty. The whole group got disturbed by this appearance.

“ _We best split up and see what we can find in the rooms, come back here in an hour or call when you find something important_ ” Nanoha said as the others nodded and each went a different way to search the house.

* * *

_Back to Middle earth:_

“What is this?! I can barely move” Elladan said as he struggled to get out of the threads.

“It is completely futile to try and get out of these binds, as only one can release you. But now that we are talking I would like to know why you were staring at them. I believe you know who I mean” Signum said.

“I won’t tell you anything if you don’t tell me your name” Elrohir said irritated as he started at the women who questioned him and his group.

“My name is Signum and this is Shamal, now that you know who we are, tell us who you are and what you were doing here?” Signum said.

“I won’t!” Elladan said as he got a stare from Glorfindel.

“Let me handle this” he said as the twins reluctantly nodded. “My name is Glorfindel, and the twins are called Elladan and Elrohir. The other three guards are called Amathon, Cúon and Langon. We wanted to talk to those who were traveling with the children to tell them to go to a nearby settlement, because there is a dangerous presence in this area and we don’t feel at ease with the children being here when there is a possible danger out here” Glorfindel explained.

“We are well capable to protect our master, thank you for your concern, but I don’t think that this is the only reason for you to be here, is it?” Signum asked.

“You think we would harm a child, we would never do it. Children of any race are treasures to us and we would protect them with our life. As for the other reason for us being here that is none of your concern as it is a task our lord asked us to search for someone here” Glorfindel said.

“Would you mind getting the children over here, we won’t harm them, but we will be more at ease when they are here” Amathon asked.

“I will ask our master if she agrees to this” Signum said as she telepathically contacted Thanguriel and asked [Master, there were some individuals who we looking attentively at you and Vita. After questioning them I found out that they were only concerned for your safety, why I don’t know. But one of them asked if you and Vita could come over to us, would you do that. If you do bring Reinforce with you, just to be sure.]

[I will come together with Vita, Reinforce and Zafira] Thanguriel answered telepathically as she said “Signum asked me to come and wants the rest of you to come with me” Thanguriel said as she stood up and saw that the others stood up to follow her where Signum was.  


	9. Understanding And Start Of The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For talking:  
> “Normal”: elvish  
> “Italic”: Japanese  
> ‘Normal‘: thinking  
> [Telepathy]  
> {Spell}

As they were walking towards Signum Thanguriel heard Reinforce say [Master, I have completed the check up on the book and everything is safe and will not cause anyone any trouble. It will be safe to use if you want. Also I have locked the programming on Nachtwall so it can't get changed in the future]

[All right, that is a whole load of my mind] Thanguriel said as they got to the Signum. The first thing they saw was that six individuals with long hair were restrained by green threats and Signum and Shamal were standing in front of them and staring at them.

"There you are, master" Signum said and told the six "Are you now at ease that they are here?"

"Do you serve someone lady?" Elladan asked as he looked towards Reinforce after he had taken a look at the wolf and the two children of which he could see that one was clearly human so he thought 'I think that we stumbled upon a humans who got separated from their traveling party'.

"You think I am their master then you are clearly mistaken, this is our master" Reinforce said as she put her hands on Thanguriel's shoulder and saw six faces gaining shocked expressions before they put up a calm mask again.

"Tithen pen, could you tell me what you are called. I am called Glorfindel" Glorfindel said.

"I have two names, one I was told was given to me at birth by my biological father and the other I was given by those who cared for me, who I still see as my parents, till they died. Those names are Thanguriel and Hayate. And to answer the first question I don't serve anyone except myself" Thanguriel said as she thought 'If they see me as a child it would be strange to tell them I was in the service of the bureau although I doubt they would know what that is' After Thanguriel gave the answer they could see that six faces grew shocked.

"What are the names of your companions, Glorfindel. The names of my 'family' are Signum, Shamal, Vita, Zafira and Reinforce" Thanguriel said as she nodded towards each person as she said the person's name.

"Their names are Amathon, Cúon and Langon. My twins name is Elrohir, while my name is Elladan, nethig" Elladan said which everyone could see got Thanguriel's attention.

[Master, is there something?] Shamal asked concerned.

[Yes, I don't think I have told you this yet, I wanted to do this at a later time after I had gotten more used to the idea of having siblings. But if he is telling the truth, which I believe he is than he and his twin are my brothers. This is so early I had hoped to get used to the idea before actually meeting a member of my biological family] Thanguriel said.

[I agree with you, master, that he is telling the truth. But please be careful how you handle this, by looking at their faces I could see that they recognized your name. It is my believe that they want to take you with them to where they were coming from. Know that if you go with them, we will accompany you] Reinforce said.

[I would have put my foot down that you would accompany me, you are the only family I have known and I don't want to be separated from you. But Shamal, please release the binds you put on them] Thanguriel told the others as she got a nod from Shamal that told her she would do so. It was then that she started to pick up on the conversation that the elves were holding.

"We know that, tithen pen" Glorfindel said as he addressed Elladan. It was then that he felled the eyes on them and also the dissapearence of the threats. "Is this your doing little one, that we can move freely now" he asked.

"Yes it is" Thanguriel said as she saw her brothers run towards her and before she knew what had happened she was taken in a crushing cuddle.

"How we missed you, Than" Elrohir said as he and his twin pulled away to look at their little sister. It was then they noticed the sad look in her eyes. "What is it?" Elrohir asked.

"I don't remember you or anyone else. It is all vague to me" Thanguriel said as she turned her head to the whistler of leaves in the distance and the sounds of horse shoes. She saw that the elves were grabbing their weapons and making a protective circle around her. Signum and Vita jumped up into a tree, while Shamal, Zafira and Reinforce went to stand with the elves. A few anxious minutes later a horse with a grey clothed figure came through the bushes. The elves calmed down on seeing the rider but Thanguriel could see that Signum, Vita and Zafira hadn't calmed down.

"Mithrandir, it is good to see you here. Are you on your way to Imladris?" Glorfindel asked as he walked towards the rider.

"Yes, I am. However I was told to accompany Elrond's youngest daughter back to her family" Mithrandir said as he looked over the group and he saw a little girl standing in the middle of a circle. "Are you the one I was told to accompany me? Mithrandir asked.

"I don't know, I was told by Irmo someone would accompany me back to my parents. The name I was given of the one who would accompany me back is not the name Glorfindel addressed you by" Thanguriel told him.

"Oh, than I think he used the name I am know by in Aman, which is Ólorin" Mithrandir explained.

"Yes that was the name I was given. You two can come down now it is safe" Thanguriel said. After that Signum and Vita jumped down and before they landed on the flour a small circle of air appeared there. Everyone looked baffled about this and they all looked towards Thanguriel for an explanation.

"I will explain everything later, but shall we all go now?" Thanguriel asked. The elves called their horses and everyone got on a horse, Thanguriel together with Elladan, Vita with Elrohir, Signum with Glorfindel, Shamal with Mithrandir and the tree guards road alone.

\----

In Mid-Childa:

While Nanoha searched the ground floor for any clues as to where Hayate and the others were, Teana and Ginga went to the first floor. On the first floor they split up when Teana went to the attic while Ginga searched the first floor. During the search they didn't move anything in fear that in the house a technical search had to be conducted. After looking for 15 minutes Teana opened a call and said " _Nanoha, Ginga have you found anything yet. I have, namely an unconscious Agito. For as far as I can see she isn't injured_ "

" _That is god news, see if you can get her to wake up and see what she knows. Maybe then we will know more. To answer your first question I haven't found anything yet, everything looks normal. But maybe you can see if you can find the necklace Hayate called Yuuno about. I will continue to look her and when I'm done I will come to you_ " Ginga suggested.

" _You don't have to look for the necklace as I have found it on the table in the living room. That is the only thing different here, I can't find anything else here so I will come to you. See you soon_ " Nanoha said as the call closed.

It was then that Teana turned towards the task of waking Agito. At first it appeared that there would be no success, but after a few minutes Agito showed signs of waking. She woke a few minutes later just as Nanoha showed up in the attic.

" _What was that white light, Signum_ " Agito asked as she looked around and only saw Teana and Nanoha. " _Why are you two here and where are Signum, Hayate, Vita, Shamal, Zafira and Rein. I didn't see them but the last thing I remember was a white light and then I lost conscious and now they are gone_ "

" _So from what you remember they disappeared when a white light appeared_ " Teana said

" _Yes that is right, but when I think back to how that light felt, it felt extremely powerful, even more powerful than the raw output form Hayate_ " Agito clarified.

" _Then this could be an abduction or something far worse. That means that we have to call Fate and inform her of this new and disturbing news. But why did they leave you, you had noticed them and could give a testimony, this is strange_ " Teana said

" _Strange indeed, but still why take them all if only Hayate had been a target. That is truly strange and unlogical_ " Agita was talking when Nanoha interrupted her

" _Calm down both of you, it has no use to speculate. The best thing we can do is call Fate and inform her and then leave it to those in charge of the investigation, alright_ " Nanoha said and she was about to make the call when Ginga came into the attic.

" _I haven't found anything, have you found out anything?_ " Ginga asked as she looked between the three.

" _Yes, Agito noticed before they disappeared and she lost consciousness that there was a white light which felt extremely powerful. I was about to call Fate-chan when you came but then I will call her now and give her this information_ " Nanoha said as she made the call

" _Hello, ah Nanoha have you, Teana and Ginga found out anything? I have been anxiously waiting for your call_ " Fate said as she wrung her hands.

" _Yes, Teana found Agito unconscious in the attic. After she woke up she told us that right before they disappeared a white light appeared which felt extremely powerful. We are concurned about what this could mean. What do you say we should do?_ " Nanoha explained.

" _That is really worrying, what you should do is call Battalion 108 to send in a technical search team to come over and search the house. Tell them to the necklace as evidence, because I don't believe in coincidences. Teana, Ginga take lead until I tell you otherwise. I will call you back when my meeting with the admiral is over and we know who will be involved in the investigation_ " Fate said with a worried look on her face as she ended the call.

" _Alright I will call my Lat and tell him to send in a technical search team. I suggest we move outside so we don't contaminate anything more than we already did_ " Ginga said as she, Teana, Nanoha and Agito made their way outside. When they were outside they walked towards Nanoha's car and their Ginga made the call to Lat. " _Lieutenant, I need you to send a technical search team to 2nd commanders Yagami's house as she and her family have disappeared and we have reason to assume something bad has happened_ "

" _I will do so, can I assume you or enforcer Teana take lead in this or do I have to send someone else to take the lead?_ " Lat asked.

" _No, you don’t have to send someone as we both will take lead until we hear form Fate because she is talking to the admiral to see who will be involved in the investigation_ " Ginga answered. After that the call ended and they had to wait for 15 minutes for the technical search team to arrive. When they were all present Teana showed them the picture of the necklace and said:

" _I need you to put this necklace with the evidence by order of enforcer Fate_ " To this the search team nodded and they went to work from the outside in.

\---

_At the TSAB headquarters:_

After the call form Nanoha Fate walked towards the office of the admiral in charge of the enforcers she was wondering were all this would lead to and who would do such a thing, while being out of prison. When she came to the door to the office she knocked and waited for the admiral to acknowledge her. After a few minutes she heard a " _come in_ " and the door opened so she walked in. At the office the admiral, whose name is Kawano Shuzo, sat. He looked up when he noticed that whoever was there stood before his bureau.

" _Enforcer Haloawn, have you any information as to why 2nd commander Yagami hasn't showed up for het meeting?_ " Admiral Shuzo said.

" _Yes, sir. I have information, but it is not good. I have send Captain Takamachi to 2nd commander yagamis home and asked her to look around a bit, but as she saw that the commander's bags still stood in the hallway I decided to ask enforcer Lanster and investigor Nakajima to take a look inside. It was there that they found Agito unconscious in the attic. Agito told them that there was a white light that felt extremely powerful, before commander Yagami and her family excluding Agito disappeared_ " Fate explained as she saw that the look on the admirals face grew concerned.

" _We will have to have the commanders house technically searched and put a investigation team in charge_ " the admiral said.

" _Yes, I believe so to and would like permission to lead this team, if that is alright with you? I will make sure we capture those responsible for the commanders disappearance_ " Fate said.

" _While you have a personal interest in this case I believe it to be the right decision as we will need strong mages in this team_ " Admiral Shuzo said.

" _I think we need to reestablish riot force 6, because those who are still here are the strong and capable mages. Together we will be able to apprehend the unsup_ " Fate said

" _What you say is true, but the unit will be under command of admiral Harlaown and will also have ground sergeant Nakajima and contract mage Alpine. Both are strong combatants and will be able to help with the investigation. I will organize everything and have the orders send to the members of this team_ " the admiral said and waved for Fate to leave.

When fate was outside the office she called Teana " _Teana, the admiral has reestablished riot force 6 under the command of Chrono. Ginga and Lutecia will also be part of this. Each of you will soon get a command to come together to handle this investigion_ " she said and asked " _But what new information do you have already?_ "

" _They have bagged the necklace and put it with the evidence, but they are still struggeling to measure the exact rank of the unsup_ " Teana explained with a worried look "Do you have any idea what this could mean"

" _No, I don't. The only thing I can think of is that the measuring equipment is broke or what I don't think, the unsup is stronger than anyone we have ever gune up against_ " Fate said.

After 2 hours everyone had orders to come together tomorrow in the 4th conference room in the building of the Capital Defence Corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably in the next chapter Thanguriel will explain everything as far as she can, with the understanding of Belkan magic by the elves.  
> Notes:  
> When Thanguriel refers to Signum and the others family will be like this: ‘family’ and when without she will be referring towards Elrond and the others.  
> Kawano Shuzo is the admiral in charge of the enforcers.  
> Translation:  
> Tithen pen: little one  
> Nethig: little sister
> 
> 21-12-2015: small changes and edits made to this chapter


	10. Almost Home And First Team Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: there might be elements from other stories be seen in this story. That will be because I have most likely read those stories at one time and they have stuck into my head and come forward while writing this. I do not own these or the characters of Lord of the rings or Magical girl lyrical Nanoha.
> 
> For talking:
> 
> "Normal": elvish
> 
> "Italic": Japanese
> 
> 'Normal': thinking
> 
> [Telepathy]
> 
> {Spell}

During the day the group road on through the woods, where they could see animals running by as they went on. Near mid-day they stopped for lunch and ate fruit and lembras. This time was also used for a brief break to stretch the bones. It was at this time that Reinforce gave the book back to Thanguriel, this caused some raised eyebrows because she hugged the book. When they left Elladan asked “Than, let me put your book in the saddleback so that you won’t lose it. Alright, I will be careful with it as I can see that it is important to you”

“Yes, please. That will be easier during the ride because I don’t’ have to hold the book and am free to grab the manes of your horse” Thanguriel answered and after that Elladan put the book in his saddleback carefully. During this time the camp that was set up for lunch was broken down so that they could get back on the horses and towards Imladris.

Near dark the group arrived close to the border of Imladris where they slowed down. Elladan pulled up the hood of Thanguriels cloak which caused Thanguriel to look around and look her brother questioning in the eyes. “We want surprise ada with your return so we don’t want the guards to see your face and hair as of yet” Elladan explained.

\---

Near the border a group of guards was scouting the border and because of the alert that was given during their briefing they paid extreme attention to everything that happened at the border. It was then that they saw a group of riders coming towards the border. The leader of the group signaled for his men to be ready and watch the riders. A short while later they could clearly see that the group was moving towards them and at that time they also could see the group members. Not long after that the group was close enough for the group of riders to hear him so the leader decided to call “Good evening my lords, why are you still traveling while it would be safer for you to wait for the sun to rise again”

“Good evening to young one, we didn’t think at a problem as we are close to Imladris and wanted to arrive there as soon as possible” Mithrandir said as he saw that the guards made their way towards them. In the distance he could see that the relieve for the guards was coming. “We could travel back together as your relieve is coming as we speak”

“Alright my lord, that would be nice as during the night wolves have been appearing since last evening” the leader said and went to tell their relieve what had happened. Afterwards he and the other guards took their horses who were waiting for them in a clearing. It took around half an hour for everyone to be on the way to Imladris once again.

“My lord Elladan who do you have there before you on your horse?” One of the guards asked.

“That will be explained later, mellon nin” Glorfindel said.

\---

_At the Midchildan Ground Headquarters:_

In the morning when the first meeting of investigation team each member of the team showed up in the conference room. There were confused glances around the table when Chrono walked in and sat down at the head of the table.

“ _Good morning everyone. I would like to explain to you why you have been gathered here at such a short notice. 2 nd commander Yagami has disappeared together with Reinforce zwei, Signum, Shamal, Vita and Zafira. From what Agito remembers as the only member of the family to not have disappeared, there was a bright white light which felt extremely powerful as she said. This is also the reason why there are powerful mages among us who have little experience with investigations. We have been tasked with finding the abductor and bringing the commander and her family safely back home_” Chrono said and saw that everyone around the table had a serious expression on their face.

“ _Has there been any news from the commanders house as to the identity of the unsup?_ Chrono asked.

“ _We had a search team search the house after we found Agito and saw to it that the necklace commander Yagami had asked Yuuno to research as she found a letter that said that it was something that her biological parents left on her before she was found by her parents, was put in a bag for further investigation. I think this is too much of a coincidence for her to have found it and then to disappear, for it to have nothing to do with her disappearance. Also we had a group measure the rank of the unsup, only for them to not be able to struggle with the measuring. In the end they guessed it at SSS, but were not sure as the equipment they used to measure from time to time overshot the ranking scale_ ” Teana explained.

“ _Then that means that we don’t know how strong the unsup is. But I think we should let the necklace be studied as to find out where it came from so that we have a general idea where we have to search for the commander_ ” Fate said.

“ _Yes, I agree with you Fate, we should do so. Shario, work together with Yuuno to find out the place of origin of the necklace. Oh and Captain, you could bring your daughter with you as I think this could take a sometime to figure it all out and because she is applying to be a member of the bureau, I think it would be good experience for her to see everything happen. Make sure she knows she is not to go in the field as she is not a member of the investigation team, she can only observe. Alright everyone let us start working and bringing the commander back_ ” Chrono said.

“ _I will do so and thank you for letting her come along. I would not be comfterble for her to be alone for a long time and no one to watch over her_ ” Nanoha said and saw that Chrono smiled at her.

“ _One last thing, we will work from a warship as we might have to go to other planets or move over long distances to the location_ ” Chrono said.

Afterwards everyone got to work on hearing any potential witnesses and doing other work that could help them find the commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mellon nin: my friend
> 
> 22-12-2015: small changes made to this chapter


	11. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: there might be elements from other stories be seen in this story. That will be because I have most likely read those stories at one time and they have stuck into my head and come forward while writing this. I do not own these or the characters of Lord of the rings or Magical girl lyrical Nanoha.
> 
> For talking:  
> “Normal”: elvish  
> “Italic”: Japanese  
> ‘Normal‘: thinking  
> [Telepathy]  
> {Spell}

_At the infinity library:_

Shario walked into the infinity library after having eaten at the TSA Headquarters. She could see that there were some looking for books. As she looked above her she could see Yuuno flying above her putting some books back on their place. “ _Yuuno!!_ ” Shario called and she could see that she had Yuuno’s attention. He flew down towards the ground.

“ _Yes, Shario. Do you have the necklace so that we can get started?_ ” Yuuno asked

“ _Yes I have it here_ ” Shario said as she pulled a plastic bag from her handbag. Yuuno could clearly see that some sort of weapon on it. It was made of some octagon composed of two rectangles with a star in the middle. He could also see that it was made in an intriguing way and he could see that whoever made it had to be skilled at making jewelry.

“ _Alright, shall we go to a technical room here for some testing? We really should find out where this necklace came from and maybe find out its precise age_ ” Yuuno said to which Shario nodded. They walked towards a clear technical room.

When they entered the room Shario gave Yuuno the bag with the necklace, while she took place at a consul. Yuuno took a glove, put it on and took the necklace out of the back and into an examining pod. When the pod was closed Shario started the examining procedure and the necklace was examined. While they were waiting for the results to show up, both started working on other work that they had to finish. They also talked about work and the normal stuff colleagues talk about.

After two hours of examining the results showed up on the screen and both were shocked by the results as they showed that the necklace originated form a planet they didn’t know excited. The coordinates of the planet were showed, with a warning that this might not match completely and that during traveling there caution should be high.

“ _We should get this information to Admiral Harlaown_ ” Shario said to which Yuuno reacted with

“ _We should also ask the navigation department for their opinion on how to proceed with traveling to these coordinates_ ”

Shario agreed on this and saw that when she opened her message box that she had a message in there with the name and location of their ship. She send the information from the exam towards the admiral. When she was done she stood up and walked with Yuuno towards the office of the navigation department.

\---

_Meanwhile at Nahoha’s house:_

Vivio had just finished showering when she heard the front door opening. She quickly dried herself and made her way towards the living room when she saw Nanoha coming up the stairs. When their eyes met, Nanoha walked back towards the ground floor with Vivio following. Entering the living room Nanoha motioned towards Vivio to sit down on the bank and when they both were sitting she said:

“ _Vivio, Chrono-kun has given me permission to take you along on this mission as you are applying to become a member of the bureau. You should know that you are not to go into the field, if you want ask permission beforehand and not act like me and do it without, which will result in a scolding. Do you understand?_ ”

“ _Thank you Nanoha-mama!_ ” Vivio called enthusiastic.

“ _Do not thank me, but Chrono once we get on the ship. He will have everything arranged that you can come along without problems, so go get your stuff. Don’t forget anything_ ” Nanoha said as she saw Vivio nodding and running towards her room to get her stuff. Half an hour later Vivo was ready and eager to leave.

“ _Can we leave now, Nanoha-mama?_ ” Vivio asked.

“ _Yes, we can. First we need to go to the airport to get on a ship to the headquarters and there we need to go to dock 25_ ” Nanoha said.

“ _Alright_ ” Vvio said as she and Nanoha went to their car and went to the airport.

\---

_Meanwhile in the neighborhood where the commander lived:_

When arriving at the scene after the meeting, Fate said “ _Teana, Ginga could you start with a neighborhood investigation. Caro, Lutecia help with managing the scene and if you can do some investigations. Erio, take care of Agito and tell her what were are doing. Also tell her that she can help with the investigations as she might recognize the aura of the unsup and be able to find Signum if she is close_ ” Fate said as she started to walk to the lead technical investigator, who was called Sam.

“ _What have you found out already, anything that might be of use to us?_ ” Fate asked Sam.

“ _Yes, we have found somethings or rather the lack of traces. There are no fingerprints to be found that belong to anyone other than the commander and her family. Also the aura which we have investigated can only be found in the attic and nowhere in or around the house. This means that the unsup is either well know with technical investigations as we had to find traces of this even after this time. The only explanation I can give is that they were taken by some creature that we have not yet come in contact with_ ” Sam said.

“ _This is worrisome but have you found a trace as to which direction they left in?_ ” Fate asked.

“ _No, that is another strange thing. Some traces have suggested that they have come from space, but sensors that we recently put to use haven’t found out anything while they were working perfectly”_ Sam said.

“ _Could you sent me the data you have and keep up the good work_ ” Fate said.

“ _Of course_ ” Sam said as he started to send the information. Afterwards Fate started to overlook the information while Sam got back to investigating the scene.

Three hours later when the neighborhood investigation was finished the group was called back together to give report about what they have found out, which was not much as the neighborhood didn’t notice anything of importance in the night Hayate disappeared. There had no unknown cars stopped in the neighborhood, no people or creatures that were suspicious.

“ _This means that we have a complete lack of leads as we can’t find a place to start, the only thing we can hope is that Shario has found something or else this might become a cold case for lack of evidence”_ Fate concluded. “ _Let’s return back to the ship as we have gotten the location of the ship_ ”

\---

_A few days later everyone was gathered on board of the ship, in the conference room:_

As Chrono walked into the room everyone stood up. He walked towards his chair and sat down while waving for everyone to do the same. He looked at everyone who sat around the table and said “ _Fate, Teana, Ginga, I know you went back to the commanders home for some further information and investigating but I don’t have a report from what you have found. Send me the information before the meeting is over_ ”

“ _I will send it to you right now, we were too engrossed in the information we gathered and simply forgot about is. I apologize_ ” Teana said as Fate and Ginga nodded to show the felt the same about forgetting to send the information. A few minutes later Chrono received the information.

“ _Alright, as I didn’t have time to read it, would you explain what you have found in the commanders neighborhood?_ ” Chrono asked.

“ _Teana and I conducted a neighborhood investigation on Fate’s request while she talked with the lead technical investigator. During the neighborhood investigation we discovered that no one had seen anything suspicious, no cars or individuals. For them it was a normal evening where nothing strange happened. As for the technical investigation, we only know what fate told us. I believe she can explain that better than Teana or I_ ” Ginga said while looking towards fate who nodded.

“ _Sam, the lead technical investigator, told me that they had a complete lack of evidence save for the aura in the attic. They couldn’t find any fingerprints that belonged to any other person who was not of the commander’s family. The fact that they also couldn’t find any trace of the aura anywhere in the house save for the attic, also there were no traces of this aura in the area surrounding the house. This concerned him but also me as this means that this person wanted us to know who he was in the attic but managed to cover his tracks on other locations. Our only hope is that Shario has found something or else we don’t have any leads left to follow and we might not find the commander_ ” Fate explained.

“ _This is indeed concerning that the unsup managed to cover his traces everywhere. He would have had to scout the area before he could abduct the commander and her family. Because of this information I want everyone to remember that we are dealing with an intelligent, strong and resourceful._

 _Shario, you and Yuuno managed to gather information on the necklace. I want you to explain what you have found out to everyone_ ” Chrono said.

“ _Well, Yuuno and I found out after examining the necklace that according to the examining procedure it originated from another planet, which has been undiscovered until know. We were able to get coordinates, but the program warned that it might nog necessary be completely accurate. I send you the data already so you should know the coordinates, Admiral_ ” Shario said which created a steam of confused and curious questions from the others around the table. Chrono started to think everything over and came to the conclusion that they would have to go to those coordinates and see what was there. He said after letting everyone convey their thoughts

“ _Alright everyone, I think the best course of actions is to travel to the coordinates Shario found as we don’t have any leads that force us to conduct more investigations on Mid-Childa. Anybody disagrees with me?_ ” He got a series of “ _No_ ” as an answer and shakes of the heads.

“ _Admiral, as we will be traveling to this unknown planet I want to warn you and everyone else that we should proceed there with caution, for we don’t know what is out there_ ” Nanoha warned to which everyone agreed after considering her reasoning. With this all said everyone got back to their work to prepare themselves and their ship for the travel and arrival at this strange planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22-12-2015: small changes made to this chapter


	12. Meeting Father And Scouting Group Formation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter a start will be made with explaning what has happened to Thangruriel and in the next the full explanation will be given. 
> 
> Disclaimer: there might be elements from other stories be seen in this story. That will be because I have most likely read those stories at one time and they have stuck into my head and come forward while writing this. I do not own these or the characters of Lord of the rings or Magical girl lyrical Nanoha.
> 
> For talking:  
> “Normal”: elvish  
> “Italic”: Japanese  
> ‘Normal‘: thinking  
> [Telepathy]  
> {Spell}

Two hours later the group arrived in the courtyard of Imladris where they all dismounted while stable hands came to take the horses away for their rest after the journey the had made. “Your debriefing will have to wait till tomorrow as we need to speak to Lord Elrond immediately. For now I want you all to rest and we will talk about the patrol in the morning” Glorfindel said as the patrol group nodded that they understood and left to their homes for their night rest.

Meanwhile Glorfindel signaled for the rest to follow him as he led them to Lord Elrond’s study. On their way they encountered servants who watch with curiosity or concern at the wolf following the group. A few minutes later they came before an oaken door where Glorfindel knocked once before he waited for an answer to enter. When he got an answer he opened the door and everyone walked inside where they saw a dark haired elf sitting at a desk.

\---

Elrond was working on a few documents when he heard a knock on his office door. Curious to see who was on the other side of the door he called the ones outside the door to enter. When the door opened he saw that Glorfindel and his sons entered with a group of five others and one blue wolf. He ached an eyebrow at the sight of a blue wolf. He saw that Elladan walked ahead with a child but because of the head he couldn’t see to which race he belonged to.

“Ada, we managed to find the intruder and our little sister. This is our little sister” Elladan said with a smile on his face and Elrond felt himself shaken but had to smile at the thought of his little girl safely back home. He went to his knees and said

“Come here, iel nin. Let me look at you and finally after all these years hold you again”

Thanguriel looked at her brother with an uncertain look and when he smiled, nodded and pushed her a bit, she walked towards her father. Elrond saw this and grew concerned but it soon turned towards relief when she stood before him and he finally could embrace her. He lifted her in his arms and noticed that she stiffened to which he responded with soothing circles on her back and walked back towards his chair. When he sat down he put her on his knees.

“Iel nin, tell me what is wrong? Everything is fine, you are safe here. No one is going to harm you” he said and saw that his daughter got an uncertain expression as if she wasn’t sure what he meant “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Yes, I understand, but I don’t think anyone could actively harm me without getting hurt themselves. My ‘family’ always protects me and I look after them” Thanguriel said.

“What family do you mean? You know that we are your family?” Elrond asked concerned.

“Well, yes you are my family. But I consider Signum and the others also as my ‘family’ because they were the only family I had besides my friends” Thanguriel said as she yawned after which she blushed at doing that.

“You mean the other people that came in with you?” Elrond asked as he had to smile at his daughter.

“Yes, I mean them”

“Erestor, could you ask Lindir to get some of Arwen’s old nightclothings and bring them to my chamber. Also have him ready a 3 guest rooms for tonight and the spare room in the family wing by tomorrow evening” Elrond told Erestor who nodded and left to tell Lindir about the work he had to have done. When Elrond looked back at his daughter he noticed that she had her arms before her with the palms up. Between her hand a white light appeared a few seconds later after which a brown book with a cross on it. “Iel nin, what do you have there?”

“Oh, this is my book, but can I explain it tomorrow as I am tired and would like to rest.  Explaining it will take a few hours’ time and I am too tired for that. That is if it is alright with you, Otoo..Ada” Thanguriel asked.

“Of course you can. We will talk about it in the morning after breakfast” Elrond said as a knock on the door was heard and Lindir entered after being told to come in.

“My lord, the guest rooms are prepared and Erestor told me to tell you that he will see you in the morning as he is tired and would like to take some rest. The night clothes you requested are in your own chambers as I believe that is where you will need them” Lindir said.

“Than, you haven’t told me your friend’s names. What are they?” Elrod asked.

“Their names are Signum, Shamal, Vita and Reinforce. Zafira is the bleu wolf” Thanguriel answered.

“Ladies, there are chambers ready for your use. Have a nice sleep and we will talk tomorrow” Elrond said dismissingly and also saw that the silver and purple haired lady looked to Thanguriel before following Lindir to the guest chambers. Soon Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel left to take some rest also. “Let’s get you ready for bed, Tithen pen, you need it”

Elrond stood up and started walking to his chambers with Thanguriel in his arms when he noticed after a few minutes that the wolf, who Thanguriel called Zafira, was still following him. He looked at him and said “you can find a place outside to sleep or go to one of the ladies”

“I prefer to stay close to my master as I have done most of the time” Zafira said and Elrond felt shocked to hear a wolf talk. Instinctively he pressed his daughter closer to himself as if protecting her from possible harm.

“Is there something wrong?” He vaguely heard his daughter ask him

“Yes, the only wolves I know of who can talk are werewolves and I will not have one in my own house where he can harm my people. Also who is this master he is talking about” Elrond said in a no nonsense voice.

“Zafira won’t do anything unless I ask him to or my safety is in danger. Just like Signum, Shamal, Vita and Reinforce will he put my happiness, safety and health on the first place, because I am their master. Can I explain it in detail tomorrow I would like to sleep…… Please” Thanguriel pleaded.

“I want your word that you won’t harm my people or else you will have to leave Imladris” Elrond said with a commanding voice.

“I promise on the life of my master” Zafira promised and after that the trio walked towards Elronds chambers where he opened the door and put his daughter down while telling her to wait a moment for him, while he would get a bad started. What he didn’t tell was that he wanted to collect his thought a bit. He was still anxious about everything but when looking back at the parental bond when his daughter gave the short explanation about Zafira he had to say that she was being honest about the explanation she gave him. He would have to wait for more information till next morning even if he was being nervous about everything as he had a feeling he would not like what he would hear.

When he came back into the room he had to smile because Thanguriel had fallen asleep while laying her head against Zafira who was looking outside and when he noticed him he nudged her.

“Ah Zafira, I’m tired…. Let me sleap” Thanguriel said.

“You need a bad young lady before going to sleep” Elrond said as he walked up to his daughter and lifted her up and carried her to the bad room. He then sat her down on the floor and wanted to undress her when Thanguriel said:

“I wanna do this myself, Ada”

“You can barely keep your eyes open. I do not think it is a wise thing to do for you to undress yourself. Let me help you, Tithen pen” Elrond answered to which Thanguriel nodded and she started to try and take her dress of with little success.

“Turn around and then you can take the dress of” Elrond advised her to which she complied. He then untied her dress after which she took it off and turned around with an uncertain expression on her face.

“What is it, you can take the rest of so you can take a bad and go to sleep” Elrond told her.

“I know but can you turn around. I’m not used to undressing in front of men” Thanguriel told him. Elrond felt shocked to hear this and had to wonder where she had lived before when she was not used to having help with undressing.

“Alright Tithen pen” Elrond said and turned around. A short time later he heard water splashing and when he took a sneak peek around he saw that Thanguriel was trying to climb into the bad all by herself. He smiled and lifter her up and got a squeak as reward and an angry glare. It was then that he noticed that she was embarrassed.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about, you are young and can’t get into all places as of yet” Elrond told her and offered her soap to wash herself while getting shampoo to do her hair. In the end when they were finished with washing, the water was dulled by all the dirt. It was then that he lifted her out of the water and sat her down on the floor. When he went to get a towel he heard that she was cold and hurried to get the towel quickly and gave it to her so she could dry herself. Five minutes later she was finished with drying herself he gave her night clothing and helped her into it. Then he carried her to his bedroom where he tucked her into his bed before going to the bad room to drain the bad. After that was done and the bad clean, he decided to go to his balcony to think over everything that had happened before he himself went to bed.

\---

 _Next morning_ :

When Thanguriel woke she noticed that she was wrapped in arms. After some wriggling she managed to look the other person in the face and noticed that it was her father who was still sleeping peacefully. When she looked outside she noticed that the sun was coming up so she imagined that it had to be early morning. She didn’t know how to feel about the fact that she would be a child in their eyes, when she is an experienced and decorated officer who always had to do everything on her own and now starting to rely on others as she didn’t think that they would let her do thing on her own considering her father’s behavior last night. It would be a lot of getting used to people helping and taking care of her, which she didn’t like one bit.

A few minutes later she looked back up to her father and noticed that he was smiling at her “Lost in your thoughts tithen pen, whatever it is you can talk to me about it or if you don’t want to talk to me about it you can tell your brothers. They would love to help you with whatever it troubling you” He told her as he got out of his bed “We should get ourselves ready for breakfast, so first let me give you a dress”

“Alright, but can I choose one, Ada” Thanguriel asked to which her father responded with

“Of course, come along and you can choose one of the dresses”

She followed her father to a chair where she saw three dresses lying, one brown, one dark blue and one pink dress. After concidering the dresses she picked up the dark blue dress which was beautifully decorated on the chest and arms. She put the dress up and worked herself into it, but then she discovered that she couldn’t close the dress on her back so she turned around while holding her dress with her hands up “Could you close the dress on the back I can’t reach it?” She asked her father who had just put on his robe but hadn’t closed it. She could see that he was wearing brown trouser or something, Thanguriel wasn’t exactly sure, a light brown shirt and light purple robe. When he got close to her he crouched down on the floor and told her to turn around and closed her dress. Then when her father was done she walked up to the dressing table, picked up a brush and started brushing her hair. When looking for something to with which she could get her hair out of her face she didn’t see anything useful so she decided to pick up her own hair clips and put them in her hair. Thinking back on the evening before she couldn’t remember when she had pulled them out of her hair.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around to see her father looking at her “Shall I braid you hair for you or do you want to leave your hair as it is now” Elrond asked her.

“I wanna keep them as they are. Did you pull my clips out of my hair last night, I can’t remember who did that” She asked

“Yes I did, but I am not surprised you don’t remember it as you were preoccupied with washing yourself” Elrond said to which she nodded. “Come let us go to the hall of fire for our breakfast, then we can get everything straightened out as I am anxious about knowing what happened to you all those years when you were away from your family. That also counts for your brothers, Glorfindel, Erestor and Mithrandir” Elrond told her.

“Could my friends be there too to help me with explaining as there are some things they can better explain than me” Thanguriel asked.

“Of course, I had wanted to ask them to be present as I have some questions for them” Elrond said as he took her hand and walked with her to the door to go to the hall of fire with Zafira following them.

\---

_On board of the Claudia_

“ _Is everyone on board?_ ” Chrono asked the bridge crew as they were preparing to undock their ship.

“ _Yes admiral, everyone is on board and on their designated position_ ” One of the bridge crew told him.

“ _Alright. Lucino put in the coordinates Shario found so we can get moving to the point_ ” Chrono said.

A few minutes later when the ship undocked from the station, Lucino put the ship in the right position before initiating the ships dimensional transport which took them to the location the necklace originated from. The travel lasted for 3 hours and when they arrived they could see a bright sun, a planet and a flat area protected by a barrier.

“ _Initiate scans from this area for any instability and where the most lives are, as that will be the most likely place to start looking for our missing commander_ ” Chrono ordered as everyone got started on their assignment. During the time they were working Vivio walked onto the bridge and towards Chrono.

“ _Uhmm, Admiral would there be something where I can help with as I am getting a bit bored this moment_ ” Vivio asked insecure.

“ _Maybey when we have a location you can go with a scouting group down, but that will be deciced with your mother at the moment the scouting group will be put together, do you understand Vivio. But for now you could help with looking at the scans to see if you find anything that might be of interest. The more people are doing it the more likely we will be to find a good place to start_ ” Chrono told her and with that she left to a chair to look at the scan results together with her mothers and the others.

Half an hour later the scan was complete and a bridge officer said “ _Admiral, we scanned the area and there are instabilities to be found, in fact it is to stable as if there is something keeping this area perfectly protected and in peace. Also we only gave pictures of the planet to enforcers and the captain as we couldn’t get a view on flat area. We scanned the area and came to the conclusion that it has to be a protection field that keeps everyone out, no matter the strength applied on the field and only let’s some in_ ”

“ _We found traces of two strong barriers and believe it the best to start looking at the one close to the mountain as we discovered traces of magic around there that are similar to Belkan. The barrier around the wood hasn’t been touched by it so we believe the commander hasn’t been taken to there_ ” Fate said

“ _Do you know how strong it is, as I don’t want to give away our full strength to them yet_ ” Choro said

“ _We don’t know, but are sure that you can walk into the barrier as we noticed that there were groups coming out of the barrier and also going back inside_ ” Fat explained.

Chrono then called Nanoha, Vivo, Erio and Caro to the bridge and then said “ _Nanoha, Vivio, Teana, Erio and Caro will accompany Fate on the scouting mission. No one else will go as we don’t know how strong they are and don’t want to give away our full strength yet. It will be your assignment to gather as much information on the unsup as possible and also see if you can locate the commander. You are not to make direct contact when it can be avoided. I want a report from you every half hour so we know you will be fine. Lastly Vivo is going with you as a training and maybe she can get information you can’t get to, she is not to engage in any combat understood!_ ”

The scouting group answered with “ _Yes, Admiral_ ” and one “ _Yes, Admiral and thank you_ ” and went to prepare everything for their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Tithen pen: little one
> 
> 22-12-2015: small changes made to this chapter


	13. explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: there might be elements from other stories be seen in this story. That will be because I have most likely read those stories at one time and they have stuck into my head and come forward while writing this. I do not own these or the characters of Lord of the rings or Magical girl lyrical nanoha.
> 
> For talking:  
> "Normal": elvish  
> "Italic": Japanese  
> 'Normal': thinking  
> [Telepathy]  
> {Spell}

Elrond walked with Thanguriel towards the family’s private dining room. He noticed that she didn't have much trouble keeping up with him as he was walking on a slower pace than was usual for him.

When they arrived at their private dining room the others were already there. He felt that someone was mentally touching his daughter and looked at her, where he saw that she had a distant look in her eyes. When looking at the table he saw that the silver haired lady also had a distant look in her eyes which disappeared a short time later and then was smiling in relieve towards Thanguriel. He had to admit then that they were close and he knew then that she wouldn't be comfortable with them if she didn't have her 'family' close.

During al this he had carried Thanguriel towards her place at the table, which was at his right side while his sons sat at his right side.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you have all slept well" Elrond said which was answered with "Good morning" from the rest of the table.

Shortly after that the servants came in with the food from which everyone took their share.

* * *

[Master, how was your evening?] Reinforce asked telepathically.

[It went well, my father helped me with taking a bath and I believe that he carried me to his bed as I was almost fully asleep at the end of my bath. When I woke up this morning he held me in his arms and helped me with dressing for as far as I allowed him to help me. But how was your evening, minna] Thanguriel asked.

[It went well. We had a bath waiting for us in our rooms, night clothing and fresh clothing for this morning. Only I believe that Signum isn't happy with the fact that she has to wear a dress. Also this morning we were invited to dine with your family which we of course accepted] Reinforce said

[Alright, after breakfast my father wants me to explain what has happened. It would be fine if you would be there as there are matters that you can explain because you were there and I don't know them. But let us enjoy breakfast for now] Thanguriel said.

[Of course, master] Reinforce answered with a smile on her face.

When Thanguriel focused herself to her surroundings she noticed two pair of worried eyes on her right side and saw that her brothers were looking at her worriedly to which she responded with a raised eyebrow.

It was then that she noticed that she was sitting at the table and saw that she sat at her father's left side with Vita sitting on her left. She couldn't remember walking to the table, but could vaguely remember that her father had carried her yo the table and had sat her on the chair. She felt embarrassed thst someone had carried her and had to blush.

A short while later she noticed that servants had brought food and noticed how her brothers were helping themselves to food. She decided to wait until she got a chance. It was then that she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter" Elrond answered and the door opened to reveal Linder walking in.

"My lords, a messager from Lothlorien has arrived with important news. He insist that he has to speak to you now" Lindir said.

Elrond looked towards Glorfindel and saw that he nodded in acknowledgment. Both lords stood up and went through the door towards the messager.

Thanguriel saw that when they were gone everyone went further with breakfast and her 'family' watching her to see what she would do. When she looked back towards her right she saw that Elladan was sitting in the chair where her father had been sitting just recently and the chair in between her brothers was empty.

"Uhm, Thanguriel, your brother is filling your plate for you" Vita said with a frown on her face directed towards Elladan who when he looked at her smiled.

"Hey, I can do that myself, thank you" Thanguriel told Elladan with irritation marking her voice.

"Well, if you could you would have helped yourself earlier, before everything is gone. So let me help you and I let you do it yourself this evening" Elladan told her but he had to smile at her. "Tithen pen, why don't you go sit next to my brother so he can help you fill your plate" Elladan told Vita who went towards the seat Elladan pointed at, which was on his left, and after a nod from Thanguriel which didn't escape the rest of the table and who all began to wonder how much power she held over the child and the other guests. While wondering Elrohir managed to help fill Vita's plate and not show his wanderings to the others on the table.

* * *

Elrond and Glorfindel walked towards Elrond's study while wondering what the messager had to tell them what was so important that he had to disrupt their breakfast. Soon after they were before his study where when they opened the door could see a messager standing who was wearing the Lorien colors. Elrond went to sit at his desk and Glorfindel went to stand behind him.

"What is your name and your message?" Elrond asked.

"My name is Rúmil, my lord. My lady Galadriel send me ahrad to inform you that she will be here tomorrow and told me to tell you that her mirror showed her that a strange metal object is hanging over Arda and also saw strangely clothed humans showed up near Imladris out of nowhere. She believes that she will be able to intercept them"

"Do you know if she said anything about if they were armed?" Glorfindel asked

"She doesn't know. She said there were no weapons visible, but we all know that you can hide weapons" Rúmil answered but felt that there would be asked more and he was right when Glorfindel asked

"How large is the escort she is traveling with?"

"She is traveling with a escort of 15. My brother, the marchwarden, selected them for their skill and is also with the escort" Rúmil answered to which Glorfindel nodded pleased.

"Rúmil go take some food and rest. You can stay here for as long as necessary and travel back to Lorien with the escort" Elrond told Rúmil.

"Yes, my lord" Rúmil answered and left the study to go to the hall of fire for food.

"I'm quite pleased that she is coming as that wolf can speak and I'm not sure how to handle it. I have a promise from Zafira, that is what my daughter calls him, that he will not harm my citizens. I can't set my mind to the fact that she seems to be able to control him, for the others I don't know if it is the same. I want her thoughts on this to settle my mind" Elrond told Glorfindel when he stood up to leave his study when Glorfindel grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Do you mean to say that we have a werewolf in the private dining room! You should have told me before, then I would have guards around the area to make sure he doesn't have a chance to harm anyone.

I don't believe it possible for her to control such a beast. Have you checked your daughter in case he has harmed her?" Glorfindel asked Elrond concerned.

"Yes, I have especially after she fell asleep against him last night. I couldn't find anything, also when I had a bad ready for her and wanted to help her she didn't let me unless she couldn't do it herself. I can't shake my mind from the fact that she is to independent for her age. But let us go back to the dining room and please don't show your concern to anyone. She will explain everything after breakfast, then you can judge everything" Elrond chided Glorfindel who could wait with the judgment until after the explanation which he hoped was good.

After that they went back to the dining room and what they saw when they entered the room brought a smile on Elrond face and a scowl on Glorfindel'.

"Elladan you know that that is your fathers place where you are sitting so make room" Glorfindel chided Elladan who reluctantly stood up to go sit on his sisters left side while Thanguriel was silently laughing at her brother who looked wounded at her.

[You seem to get along well with your brother, don't you master?] Signum asked telepathically

[Yes, I do, but I can't explain why. It seems normal to me, I can't explain it] Thanguriel answered but when she looked up she saw her brothers and father smiling at her. After that everyone finished their breakfast so that they would get the explanations everyone was anxious to get over with.

* * *

When breakfast was over Elrond told everyone to gather in his study which everyone did. When Thanguriel was about to walk away Elrond took her hand and told her

"Not so fast, young lady. You don't know the way to my study" As an answer he got a scowl back from his daughter, with which she wanted to tell him that she was not happy about it.

"I could have followed the others and find it that way or could have asked someone for directions" She told him and walked away towards the office Elrond following close by.

A few minutes later everyone was present in Elrond's study where Elrond asked Thanguriel to explain where she has been all those years, how her life was and what she did all those years.

"From my early years with the parents that adopted me, I still find it difficult to not see them as my real parents, I don't remember much. But what I do remember are happy memories with the exception of the time I was told they had died. I spent some years in an orphanage till the time someone who told me he was a friend of my parents came, I found out later that he didn't but I will come to that later, and took me to a house where I could live alone, around that time I got problems with my legs" she continued to tell about how the knights came around and hos her life was until she came to Middle Earth.

From time to time Signum or Reinforce interrupted her to tell a part of the story Thanguriel didn't know and to explain their reasons for doing what they had done. The also told them how they thought about it now and how they felt about it.

When they interrupted her Elrond, Glorfindel or Erestor glared at them to tell them to be quiet, which didn't bother them because they were asked to assist in explaining everything.

* * *

During the time when everything was being explained they stayed quiet. Depending on what was told expressions could vary from concerned to happy to shocked. Some parts they had trouble with believing.

At the end when Thanguriel was finished with explaining Glorfindel asked

"Your 'family' part of that book you are carrying with you. But how can that be?"

"I'm not sure as they don't remember the time when the book was created" she answered.

"Would it be possible for you to show me your powers, little one" Mithrandir asked

"That is possible" she answered before saying to Signum and the others "That would be a good time for you to create your armor if I'm able to design something"

"What do you mean, are they blacksmiths? Elrohir asked in confusion.

"No, they create it through magic as they are also able to use it at any time and place. They don't have it in a physical form when they don't need it. To make it they only need to have the design" Thanguriel explained and thought about a way to clear to them when she got a idea. "Reinforce and I could show you as we have the same kind of armor, only we don't need to have a design as ours is permanent"

"That is a good idea, could you do that here or do you need more space?" Glorfindel asked

"We can do it right now" Thanguriel said as she got off of Elrond's lap and walked to the middle of the room. There she took her necklace of and activated her armor. Seconds later she was wearing black and yellow minidress, which had a black and white battle jacket over it and a cape that started at her middle. She wore on her head a white Balmoral.

Reinforce did the same, but she wore a black sleeveless long dress with a black and yellow waistband around it.

When they both had their armor on, Thanguriel walked towards Reinforce and extended her hand to which Reinforce responded with putting her hand in Thanguriel's. They then performed a unison. Thanguriel turned around to face the others and saw shocked and worried faces.

* * *

When Elrond saw that his daughter had what she called armor on, which he saw more as clothing which could be summoned at the time you wanted, walked towards the silver haired lady and extended her hand he was confused. He got worried when he saw that after they touched hand the silver haired lady changed into a small white sphere which went into his daughter’s body. He saw that the rest, except Than's 'family', shared his concern. He saw that when she turned around that she hadn't changed much only her hair and eye color had become lighter.

Mithrandir stood up and walked towards Thanguriel. He went on his knees and touched her forehead after which he was lost in thought for some minutes, which the others used to imagine worst case scenarios about what just happened. When Mithrandir got his thoughts back under control and turned to the gathered, he said

"It's my believe that what we just saw was a unity of body while the spirits stayed apart. There is no fight over who will be in control of the body because for what I could sense was a harmony in the unity. I wasn't able to figure out how it works and how to cancel it. Do you know how to do that and maybe you can explain it better than I did. You have to understand that what you just did, worried your family"

"Yes, I know how to cancel it and we did this because it is easier to explain if you have seen it. What Reinforce and I did, is called a unison. It is a unity of bodies where the minds stay separated. It can only be done with a unison device, that is a weapon that is completely self-aware and able to do things on their own, and if you are compatible, that means if you're able to control the device because if you can't do that the device takes over. That is one of the few times it can take over, the other time id when the lord, that is what a unison device calls a compatible user, is badly injured or unconscious. It can be canceled by both sides" Thanguriel explained and saw that the others were able to grab the concept, while she felt that her family still had trouble accepting that she was able to do that.

Explaining everything went on for the rest of the morning, while a group in space was readying themselves for a scouting mission on Arda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Minna: everyone in Japanese


	14. Scouting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: there might be elements from other stories be seen in this story. That will be because I have most likely read those stories at one time and they have stuck into my head and come forward while writing this. I do not own these or the characters of Lord of the rings or Magical girl lyrical nanoha.
> 
> For talking:  
> "Normal": elvish  
> "Italic": Japanese  
> 'Normal': thinking  
> [Telepathy]  
> {Spell}
> 
> In this chapter there will be mentioning of orc cruelty, be warned!

_With the scouting group:_

The scouting group stood ready in the transportation room, also there was Chrono when the door suddenly opened and Agito walked in with a bag.

"Don't think you would get to leave on a scouting mission without me" she said.

"I want you to stay here, you can't help with the mission" Chrono told Agito.

"Can't help, can't help. Of course I can help, I can find Signum easily as I recognize her by feeling and can't be fooled by appearance" Agito told him with irritation in her voice. When she looked towards the group she saw that many were smiling but because of their training weren't laughing out loud.

With a sight Chrono said "Alright, you can go along but will tell Fate and Nanoha what you have found. You won't do anything without the permission from at least one of them, understood! "

"Yes, I understand and thank you Admiral" Agito responded and saluted. She then went to the group and seconds later they were transported towards the designated coordinates.

It took a short while before they could see their environment and what they saw was a wood behind them and an open landscape before them.

"Fate-chan, I will do an area scan and see what I can find in the area and also will I see if I can find the route we should take to the civilization that was found during the scan of the planet" Nanoha said and got a nod in acknowledgment from Fate.

{Wide area search} Raising heart said after which two pink balls appeared. Each one of the balls went in a different direction and searched the area systematically. Everyone else started to search the nearby area for signs of travel or civilization.

* * *

_ In the woods: _

The traveling party was taking a break when one of the wardens came running towards Haldir

"Marchwarden, you have to come. When we were watching the area we saw a pink ball flying around. It would stop from time to time and hang in one place before going to another area" the warden said.

Haldir was about to walk with the warden when lady Galadriel appeared beside him. The look in her eyes told him that she wanted to come along. Ke knew she wouldn't take a no for an answer so he sighted and let her come along, but not before signing for two additional wardens to follow them. It didn't take long before the five of them arrived at the place where one warden was waiting for them.

"Where is this ball you saw flying?" Haldir asked the wardens and the one who had waited pointed towards an area at his left side. They could see that a pink ball was flying there.

"Shall we destroy it, my lady" Haldir asked but if it was him who would make the decision then he would have destroyed it. He knew that now the lady was present he couldn't give the command so he waits until she had made her decision.

It took a few minutes before she answered "No, I want to know the person behind it. When I touched it I felt something blocking me. That makes me believe that there is someone who is controlling the ball. I want that two wardens follow it and see if it returns to its master" It was then that Haldir picked to wardens out to follow it, while the rest went back to the camp.

The two wardens who followed the ball stayed two hundred meters behind it and made sure to follow it from two sides, while making sure that they could see each other. The reason that they followed from two sides was that they were able to keep an eye on the ball and also could see if someone was coming towards them on a bigger field than when they stayed together. It was after ten minutes that they noticed that the ball was flying around slower as if it knew someone was following it and then suddenly it disappeared.

The wardens decided to carefully search the area for signs of the controller. They searched for half an hour before they were sure that the controller of the ball was not in the area they were in. Both believed that if someone could do this without being in the area then that means that this was something they have never seen before and could get quite dangerous. They hastened carefully back towards their camp to tell their lady and marchwarden about what had happened. With the speed with which they went they were back at the camp within ten minutes.

Haldir was checking how the camp cleanup went, as his lady had told him to break camp and be ready to leave when the wardens returned, when he saw the two wardens running towards the camp with haste. When they were before him he could hear them panting "What is wrong?" he asked and saw that his lady was moving towards the three of them.

"We were following the ball at two hundred meters distance and moving from the sides. After following it for ten minutes it was moving slower as if it knew someone was there watching it. Shortly afterwards it disappeared right from before our eyes. We carefully searched the area but couldn't find a trace of the ball's controller. It would appear as if this person was not in the area and controlling it from a distance" One of the wardens explained.

"We have to be cautious until we reach Imladris" Haldir said and decided to keep an eye on his lady to make sure she would be alright and on their surroundings to be able to see if someone would come up to them. Afterwards hr went back to what he was doing before and within minutes the group was ready to leave.

* * *

_ At Imladris in the afternoon: _

During lunch the twins entertained their sister while Glorfindel, Elrond and Erestor were discussing the matter of armor with Signum which concluded with Glorfindel saying

"I will show you the armor the guards use here once lunch is over, so that you can create your own armor"

"That is alright" Signum answered after consulting the rest of the knights. So after lunch Glorfindel went to get the armor designs.

When Glorfindel arrived at the smids workplace he could hear the sounds of hammer hitting steel. He could feel the heat from the fire and wondered how any elf could work under that heat, he knew he couldn't do that. He waited for a short time before clearing his throat to make the smid turn his attention on him.

"Yes, my lord, what can I do for you?" the smid asked with a smile on his face, but his expression showed exhaustion.

"You still have the designs for armor, don't you?" Glorfindel asked him and heard the smid sight.

"Yes I do, how many do you need and when can I make the measurements for the armor?" the smid asked in the believe he had to craft new armor. Because of the workload he had, he didn't like it one bit to have more work. The crafting of the armor would probably take priority over repairs of non-combat material.

"I only need the designs. The persons for whom it is told us they would craft it themselves and so you don't have to craft anything" Glorfindel explained and saw the smid turning around towards his bookshelf where he kept designs of stuff that couldn't be in any other form. It took a few minutes for him to get the needed papers and giving them to Glorfindel. He did all that while muttering about how impossible it was and if they could make it then why couldn't they come to the forge to get the papers and work done while he was there to help them out. Before Glorfindel left he told the smid

"If you want come later this afternoon before dinner to the private gardens of Lord Elrond, I'll make sure you can get there, and you can see also how this will go" To this the smid frowned but nodded soon after. He was entirely interested how someone would create armor in a garden and couldn't wait to see it.

When Glorfindel left he headed towards the private sitting room of Lord Elrond as he suspected that Thanguriel would be there. When he arrived there and was bidden to enter after knocking on the door he saw that she was sitting with her 'family' and her brothers. He suspected that Elrond was working on some papers, but would be here as soon as he could. Knowing his lord and what had happened he knew that Elrond wanted to make sure that his daughter was alright and nothing was hidden.

"Ah, Glorfindel did you find the papers you had promised" Thanguriel asked.

"Yes, I do have them" Glorfindel answered and gave the papers to Signum who looked at them together with Vita, Zafira and Shamal. Signum, Shamal and Vita pulled out their necklaces and held them over the paper after which three voices said

{Panzerung Schaffung initiieren}

This shocked Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir but then Elrohir remembered Signum explaining them that their weapons could think for themselves. At the time it was explained no one could believe it, but now with seeing proof of it, although it was very small the believe in it was becoming a bit easier.

* * *

_ Back to the scouting group: _

"What has everyone found out?" Vivio asked curiously as they were back at the place they were transported to.

"We haven't found any trace of a civilization that is still standing. We only found the remains of a raided farm, there we found bones which we determined to be of people. We couldn't find any real evidence as to how they died, but on what we saw I personally believe they were killed and then eaten. The most disturbing fact was that there were bones of a small child and a baby" Fate said as she saw the shocked expressions on the faces of the group members.

"We should mention this to Chrono as there might be extremely dangerous individuals present here" Nanoha said and Fate could tell with the expression of her eyes that if Nanoha found them, they would be really sorry they ever killed those children.

"Well Nanoha, what have you found?” Fate asked to which Nanoha responded

"In the woods are no settlements, but I believe there are travelers. We might intercept them. Oh, they followed my search spell which I also used to see how armed they are and they only carry swords and bows, from good quality I believe. Also for the open landscape, when we cross it we will come upon a civilization as I found traces of  commonly used dirt roads"

"You can find this road I believe" Fate said and got a nod from Nanoha saying that she could "If they use such ancient weapons then we need to be careful with what we show them and let us hope that Hayate is in this settlement we are going to or else we will have our work cut out for us"

Afterwards Nanoha had Reinforce put up the search data and highlight the route to the place where they expected a settlement to be. They had to walk for half an hour when they noticed that there were sounds of hooves in the area. Everyone looked at each other with shock as they didn't think that there were this close to a settlement or that the killers were this close by. Before anyone could say anything Vivio had sprinted away.

[Vivio, come back here immediately. You should go to this group, they could be dangerous] Nanoha called telepathically just to be sure no one would know that they were there.

[Ah, Nanoha-mama, I will look from a distance. I remember the lessons they thought at the academy and won't let myself be seen] Vivio answered to which Nanoha had to sigh and told Vivio

[Alright, but be careful. We don't know if this are just civilians or if this are the killers and in the meantime the rest of us will give our report to Chrono, which I suggest you do also]

So everyone gave Chrono a report of what they had found in turns and after Fate told them about the murder Chrono said

[Tell the local authorities about it as we can't go after them, but be careful with how you say you found out about it]

Everyone agreed to this and then it was Vivio's turn to give a report on what she saw. She described seeing men and one woman with long hair and glowing skin riding on horses when suddenly the head of the woman turned and went in the direction of where Vivio was hiding. Because of this everyone kept their communication down so as not to attract attention. It seemed to work as the group traveled further, the only concern Vivio had was that the lady hadn't said anything and one of the men had suddenly said to travel further. Observing the group further she noticed that after a few hundred meters two of the men had disappeared. No more than five minutes later she felt a sharp object pointed at her back and heard someone say

"Don't move and turn around"

Vivo didn't understand what was being said so she stayed put and didn't move a muscle, but after a sometime the person behind her repeated the sentence so Vivio decides to say

"I am sorry, but I don't understand what you are saying" and she also told the rest of her scouting group.

[It seems that some of the local found me and have something sharp pointed at my back, possibly a sword or arrow.  What should I do, Nanoha-mama]

[Stay put and don't move, we’ll see what we can do without endangering you. Do you understand?] Nanoha told her.

[Yes, I understand] Vivio answered and so Nanoha, Fate and Teana discussed the next steps with Chrono. At the end it was decided that Subaru, Ginga and Lutecia would join them as backup.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panzerung Schaffung initiieren means initiate armor creation. This is something I came up with for how armor is created as it wasn't shown in any of the series.


	15. Meeting the elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: there might be elements from other stories be seen in this story. That will be because I have most likely read those stories at one time and they have stuck into my head and come forward while writing this. I do not own these or the characters of Lord of the rings or Magical girl lyrical nanoha.
> 
> For talking:  
> "Normal": elvish  
> "Italic": Japanese  
> 'Normal': thinking  
> [Telepathy]  
> {Spell}

Galadriel was riding with her guards when she suddenly felt that someone was watching so she turned her head to her side to see who was watching, but when she looked she didn't see anyone. She knew for sure that someone was watching her so she also knew that whoever was watching was hiding. That was when she made the decision to tell Haldir to send some scouts towards back to see who was watching while everyone else would wait until they came back with watcher.

* * *

When they got the order to go back and see who was watching them while riding towards Imladris Ferveldir and Fervellon where surprised as they believed they were watched by animals, but they trusted their lady to know when something had to be looked at. So they turned back to see who was watching them while they rode past.

They made sure to ride back in such a way that whoever was watching them would not see them coming and when they come back to the point where they had halted for a moment they could see someone sitting on their knees in the ground. They looked at each other and knew what they would do. Silently one pulled an arrow and laid it in his bow while the other stayed back to see if there were more. He then sneaked up on the watcher. When he got close he put his arrow on his back and said

"Don't move and turn around”

When the person before him didn't answer he repeated his words and got as an answer from the person

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you’re saying"

From the voice he could tell that he was threatening a young woman and he suddenly felt guilty for treating her this way.  He put his weapons away and complemented how to approach and tell her to follow him.

When he was sure how to do this, he walked in front of her and took her hands in his while pulling her upright. He saw that she dusted her clothing and he had to admit that he found it strange that she was wearing leggings and a short tunic. When she was done he mentioned for her to follow him, which she did after some consideration.

They walked back for a few minutes when he saw his partner again.  He got from his partner the question

"Are you sure that we can let her walk around freely?"

"Yes, she didn't act dangerous and I don't believe it wise for her to walk around here alone. Her parents or siblings should be here somewhere and I think we should watch over her for the time being" He said and got a nod as answer. They walked back towards their traveling party and saw that their Marchwarden was expecting them together with their Lady. He was not looking happy at them but after one look from their Lady he was silent.

* * *

When she finished communicating with her mother she noticed footsteps and soon after saw someone standing before her. The person pulled her up and walked away while mentioning with his hand.

[Nanoha-mama, the person who threatened me is now mentioning me to follow him, I believe. What should I do? ] Vivio asked.

[Go with him and keep your eyes and ears open. When you can let us know what is happening.  Know that as long as you have sacred heart with you, we can track you. Be careful] Nanoha answered with a serious voice.

[Yes, captain] Vivio answered with equal seriousness and followed the person. A short while later they came upon another person who talked to the person she was following. They talked for a short while after which they walked further.

When they had traveled they came upon a larger group of which two people were in waiting on them.  The man with the sour face who she could see wanted to say something but after a look from the woman who stood next to him he kept his mouth.

When she stood before them the man said

"Who are you and why were you saying on us?"

Vivio looked at him with a raised eyebrow to tell him she didn't understand what he had said. It was then that she noticed a touch on her mind and then she heard in her mind

[Welcome child, might I know your name]

[Who are you?] Vivio asked while looking around and saw the woman smiling at her while she heard

[My name is Galadriel and I know you want to know how I knew your language. I know it because the language minds speak are the same and this is a way everyone can understand each other] Galadriel told her

[I see, my name is Vivio] Vivio answered not sure how much she could tell Galadriel.

[Can you tell me, Vivio why you are alone in the wild?] Galadriel asked.

[Nanoha-mama and some colleagues are looking for someone who disappeared and everything points to in this direction so they were asked if they could search this area. I’m allowed to come along as I want to work for the same organization as my mother, so that I can observe how they do their work. Ah and Chris says that they will soon be here] Vivio said as she noticed Chris giving a signal that other devices were  closing in on their location which the elves noticed as well. Haldir was mentioning for the party to be ready to defend themselves as he was suspicious about who was coming towards them.

[Who is Chris, Tithen Pen?] Galadriel asked.

[Chris is the plush toy.  They real form is a small jewel but the plush toy is the cover. He helps me when I'm in trouble as he is a hybrid device and has an AI] Vivio explained as best ad she could.

[You mean to tell me that Chris is a weapon?  Can you also tell me what you mean with AI?] Galadriel asked Vivio as she didn't understand some of what she said.

[Yes, he is a weapon and an AI stands for artificial intelligence, which means he can think on his own and make decisions. He is not dangerous] Vivio said as she saw Galadriel eying Chris with suspicion. After some time Galadriel nodded towards her to show she believed her explanation.  It was then that she heard Galadriel speak to the man who had a sour face earlier and she couldn't understand what they were saying towards each other as it was a spoken conservation and not a telepathic conservation. At the end of the talk everyone went back to packing or talking to each other.

Xxxx

Around the same time that Subaru, Ginga and Lutecia arrived at their location Nanoha got another telepathic message from Vivio

[Nanoha-mama, the person who threatened me is now mentioning me to follow him, I believe. What should I do?]

[Go with him and keep your eyes and ears open. When you can let us know what you is happening.  Know that as long as you have sacred heart with you, we can track you. Be careful] Nanoha told her and got as an answer.

[Yes, captain]

Nanoha then told everyone else what Vivio had told her and she had told Vivio. Everyone agreed that they would follow Vivio and see where the person would lead her to.

When Caro had managed to lock on to the signal of Chris, everyone could see where Vivio was towards.  When Vivio stayed in one place for a few minutes it was decided that they would ho to this place.  But before they managed to cover a small ground Caro said

"Nanoha-san, Fate-san Vivio is moving again"

"Keep tracing her, Caro. Lutecia have one of your summons follow her discretely" Fate ordered after which Asclepius said

{Insektzug}

A swarm of insects could be seen flying around and when Lutecia told them what to do they all flew away towards their destination to them a better look at what was going on. Through them they could see that Vivio was being led to a larger party. When looking at what was happening there, they called Chrono

[Chrono, Vivio went with someone who led her to a larger party. We don't think they are hostile and would like to make contact with them] Fate told Chrono, after which he said

[Alright, but be careful and know that we will be watching you]

To this the scouts agreed and it was then that they made their way towards where the party was staying. When they got close Lutecia got a warning from the insects which also didn't last long.

"Lutecia, Caro, what did just happen?" Nanoha asked with Fate looking listening closely to the conservation.

"It would appear as if the party thought they were attacked and they were building a defense. I don't know why but they dismantled their defense. Personally I think that someone told them to do so" Lutecia answered to which Caro agreed as she had noticed the same thing.

Not long after they could see what appeared to be a camp in the woods and Vivio talking to a woman who was glowing from her skin. When they all saw this they looked at each other and silently agreed that whoever they were meeting it weren't humans.

[Welcome, my name is Galadriel and your name is Nanoha, I believe. Your daughter got lost, didn't she? Might I also know how you found us without us noticing that someone was in the area] Galadriel asked as they arrived. She saw that the group that came towards them was strangely clothed as the woman wore short skirts, to short for the liking of her and her escort. She couldn't believe that men let their women wear such skirts.

[Can't we speak with words as that enables everyone to hear what is being said, Galadriel-san] Nanoha asked. Galadriel didn't say anything about the way she was addressed as she had noticed that was the way Nanoha was used to addressing people

[Unfortunately, we can't as it appears that we don't speak the same language] Nanoha got as an answer and had to reluctantly agree to speak telepathically and told raising heart to transmit the conservation to Fate and the rest.

[Alright, well to answer your first question. Vivio noticed someone traveling in the area and wanted to see who it was. She was told to stay hidden, because we didn't know if the individual who killed a family in a farm not far from here was coming back] Nanoha told her and saw how Galadriel's face darkened.

[Who were killed there?] She asked.

[We don't know, but there were bones left and of those there were bones present who we believe were from children] Nanoha explained

[Can you give us directions as to where it was, then I will have some of my guards go there and see that they are given their peace] Galadriel asked

[Yes, we can give you directions] Nanoha said and asked Fate who had Bardiche show a map already. She could see that Galadriel and her guards were interested in the floating and transparent screen that showed up before Fate.

[Fate-chan has the directions on the map that she has before her] Nanoha said and heard Galadriel tell one of the guards

"Marchwarden, have a few guards go to the place that is being show on the map the lady shows there as a family was killed there" Haldir nodded and called a few guards to him and told them to go there and give the family peace and also see who had killed them. He could imagine it being orcs roaming across the land, but didn't say anything about it. He felt a mental touch of his lady and knew then that she knew what he suspected.

[Can you tell me how you found us without us noticing that someone was in the area?] Galadriel asked again to which Nanoha answered.

[We were tracking Chris and also Lutecia had a few of her summons out to follow Vivio] Nanoha answered.

[What do you mean by one of her summons? What is their purpose?] Galadriel asked after she decided that knowing more about the summons was the most important.

[This is one of her summons, they are used among others for reconnaissance and patrolling] Nanoha said as she lifted her hand and one of the insects sat on it. Everyone could see a flat oval shape creature with pink dots on the sides. The creature had a small pin going down and four small legs with which it attached itself to Nanoha's hand. The reactions to the summons varied from disbelief to shocked to completely indifferent. After some time in which the atmosphere could be cut with a knife she got a nod which told her that Galadriel at least believed her explanation.

[Can you tell me why the woman in your group wear such short skirts?] Nanoha heard Galadriel ask her to which she responded

[We wear this as these are the uniform for the women who work for the organization we work for. We are something similar to an army, but I can't tell you anything more about the organization]

Galadriel had to think about what she said as she wanted to ask more but decided to wait for some time and see if she could get information about the organization later on. She then decided that she ask [Your daughter said that you are looking for a missing friend, do you have an idea as to where she could be?]

[No, we don't, except that it should be here somewhere in this area. We know that there is a settlement close by and plan to start our search there.  Are you by chance traveling to this place?] Nanoha asked

[Yes, we are on our way to the settlement you are referring to.  You know that that settlement is the only one close in this side of the Misty Mountains] Galadriel said and added shortly afterwards [Do you have the intent to accompany us to the settlement?]

Nanoha asked "She is on her way to the settlement and is asking if we want to accompany them to there. I think it a good idea to travel with them. What do say, Fate-chan, Teana?"

"I believe you are right. When we accompany them we can learn more about this planet and won't have to search for the way to the settlement" Teana said to which Fate nodded.

In the meantime Galadriel talked to Haldir about letting the group accompany them. He was not happy about is as he didn't know if he could trust them. He would allow them to accompany them under guard which Galadriel didn't agree to as she didn't feel any danger or treats from the group. After this argument Haldir reluctantly agreed to let them travel along but would keep an eye on them the entire way. When he wanted to inform his lady about his decision he noticed that she seemed to be talking to the woman again so waited until they were done talking.

[We would like to accompany you to the settlement] Nanoha told Galadriel and saw that she smiled to her. She also noticed that the guards who had went to the farm had returned and were talking to the man who Galadriel had talked to earlier and saw that he seemed to get sad about the news they gave him. Shortly after they were on their way to Imladris as Haldir wanted to get into safe areas as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Tithen pen: little one


	16. Settling And Arrival In Imladris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: there might be elements from other stories be seen in this story. That will be because I have most likely read those stories at one time and they have stuck into my head and come forward while writing this. I do not own these or the characters of Lord of the rings or Magical girl lyrical nanoha.
> 
> For talking:  
> "Normal": elvish  
> "Italic": Japanese  
> 'Normal': thinking  
> [Telepathy]  
> {Spell}  
> /flashback/

After creating the armor everyone was shocked to see that it looked like that of the designs with a few changes. The changes were mostly in coloring while for Shamal the armor had lengthened more below the waist, without touching the armor pieces around her hips. They could see that the armor was created to suit the needs of the user so that they could move freely if they had to.

"Shamal, why is your armor different from the others. They can move more freely in the field why you can't do that easily" Glorfindel asked confused.

"I support the others mostly during battles as I'm not good with fighting myself" Shamal explained. She got an answer a nod and an interested look from Elrond who asked

"Are you perhaps the healer of the group" He asked this after thinking about what she said and Shamal answered with

"Yes I am"

"Would you mind helping out in the healing wing? I assume that you know the most about healing with your powers and I would like to teach you the skill of healing we use." Elrond offered after he got his thoughts confirmed.

"I would like that" Shamal answered with a smile on her face. Then Elrond let her to the healing wing while Glorfindel let Signum, Vita and Zafira to the practice field after telling Vita to be careful and Erestor let Reinforce to the library so she could research as she had asked. He fully intended to train her so she could help out but not let her get involved in fighting if it wasn't necessary.

Thanguriel stayed back with her brothers who took her hands to lead her to their mother's garden to play together and make up for the time they had missed. She didn't notice that her brothers had taken her by her hands until they were out of the sitting room and into the hallway that led to their mother's garden.

"I can walk on my own, you don't need to hold my hands"

"We know that. It is just a habit we developed for walking with young elflings. When our sister Arwen was your age we always held her hand when walking together so that she would stay close to us and not wander somewhere on her own" Elladan explained calmly. When he looked down on his sister he could see she was looking upset and he could imagine where she would be upset about. He said shortly after

"If you promise to stay close to us, we will let go of your hands"

"Alright, I promise" Thanguriel answered and felt that her brothers let go of her hands. She felt more comfortable with walking on her own than with being held by the hand as a small child. It was not long before they reached their mother's garden. It was there that the siblings were talking among each other about what happened. Elladan and Elrohir told Thanguriel about their sister Arwen and their mother. They told her about how their family suffered after her disappearance, what they had been told and how happy they were that she is back with them again. Also they told her how Arwen would react when she saw her again. This went on for some time before the bell for the evening meal was heard.

"Alright Than, let's get back to the hall of fire. We don't want to miss diner, don't we" Elrohir said as he stood up and saw that she was following him and his brother.

"No, we don't as you will be blamed if we are late" Thanguriel teased him and ran away laughing. The twins looked at each other and ran after her with the intent to catch her and teach her a lesson for messing with her brothers. When Thanguriel entered the hall of fire she slowed down so as not to run in a room where many people would be walking around. Suddenly she felt hands on her and she was lifted in the air and carried to the dais where her family would be eating. The entire way to the table she was struggling to get free and she struggled more when she discovered that the one holding her was her brother as she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of giving up.

When they got there Elladan put his sister on his lap and started to tickle her until she begged him to stop by which took some time. Looking up Elladan saw that his father was watching them with a twinkle in his eyes and saw Glorfindel and Reinforce and the others walking in. He let go of his sister unconsciously and she went of his lap to her own chair.

Thanguriel saw that when food was being served the children, to which she was being counted were given juice while the adults were being served wine. She knew that because she had the body of a child wine was not good for her.

During the meal she talked to Reinforce, Signum and Shamal while Vita talked to her. They talked about what they had done and the demonstrations they had given. Vita told her about the reactions they got, most of which were admiring. She was also impressed by the skill the soldiers here showed, but Reinforce said

"From the investigation I did I can tell that the elves have lived for a long time, they are mature between their fiftieth and one hundreds. They also live forever and can get a new body if they die, so this means they will not die as mortals do. From this you can conclude that they are older than we are and so have more experience"

This went on for the whole diner and Thanguriel saw that everyone was talking amongst themselves. After dinner she went back to the family rooms where she was told that her education would start the next day so that she would be even in knowledge with her peers. She was happy to get a chance at learning about the elves and their history because she already felt home and didn't want to leave. She wasn't happy that she would have to study for years now as she wanted to do something useful in the next years.

When it was time for her to go to sleep, which she found too early but still felt that her current body needed the sleep, she was shown to her own rooms and was impressed by what she saw. She saw elegantly carved windows and ceilings. A beautiful dresser stood against a wall next to head of the bed that stood under the window. To another wall stood a closet and the last wall she saw a desk and chair standing.

"This is your room for now tithen pen" Elrond told her "Your own room is being made ready, but that can take a few more days before it is ready for you"

"Alright, can I help with that tomorrow" she said and quickly added when she saw that her father wanted to protest "after my lessons"

"Of course you can help, but don't be surprised when it is almost done" Elrond told her.

Thanguriel thought about it before noticing that her father expected an answer so she nodded, showing she understood what her father had just told her. She felt soon that she was tired and decided to search for some nightclothes for herself. She found a nightdress on the bed and looked for a place to change in. It was then that she saw that her father had left and an unknown lady stood in the doorway smiling at her.

* * *

When traveling together with Nanoha's group Galadriel noticed that they talked a language she didn't understand, as she had found out earlier with Vivio, and from time to time she had a feeling that some of the group where talking to another person she hadn't met as of yet. That they worked for an organization was clear to her now, but she would like to know more about the person who they were talking about. This made Galadriel think back to her reason for traveling towards Imladris.

/Galadriel was looking in her mirror to see if she could find her granddaughter or at least find out what had happened to her. She had done since her granddaughter had disappeared. She knew that she worried Celeborn with her behavior as he had found peace with the believe that whatever had happened to Thanguriel she would be in the Halls of Mandos, which he knew was an idle hope but this at least gave him peace of mind. Galadriel couldn't find this peace as she felt that Thanguriel would be found again so she hadn't stopped looking for her.

It was then that she saw how her granddaughter appeared in the forest at the other side of the Hithaeglir. She looked a bit longer to see if anyone would be close to her but Thanguriel seemed to be just sleeping so she started to look if who had left her in the woods on her own. When she had looked for almost an hour and couldn't find anyone she looked back on her granddaughter who was still sleeping.

Galadriel looked up from her mirror when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her husband standing there looking worried.

"Please come to bed, meleth nin. You have been here for so long that you will need some rest. Do it for me please" Celeborn almost pleaded her.

"I will when I'm sure that our granddaughter isn't alone anymore in the woods" Galadriel responded.

"You know that she isn't here anymore. Let it rest, meleth"

"Look in the mirror and you can see that she is on the other side of the other side of Hithaeglir" Galadriel told Celeborn who sighed and looked in the mirror. He was shocked that he saw his granddaughter alive in the woods on the other side of Hithaeglir. He kept looking at his granddaughter when he saw that she woke up and took a book he hadn't seen before, said something and then out of a circle four individuals appeared, while out of a circling light a silver haired lady appeared. He looked up and saw the same confusion in his wife's eyes.

"Let us go back to our Talan to talk about what we will do" Galadriel suggested. When they got back to their Talan they discussed the situation and decided that Galadriel would go because she most likely would know more about what they had just seen./

When she came back to herself she saw that they were almost in Imladris and that mortals really need their sleep as some where struggling to stay awake while others didn't show any signs of sleep.

Ten minutes later they arrived and during the time that the group dismounted Lindir and some stable hands arrived to guide Galadriel and Nanoha's group to their guestrooms while the escort went the barracks to rest there.

"Lindir, where can I find Elrond and Thanguriel?" Galadriel asked and just as he was about to answer Reinforce said

"She is in a spare room in the family wing and night I ask who you are" A silver haired lady asked who arrived with two ladies, a child and a blue wolf.

"I'm Galadriel, her grandmother" Galadriel answered and saw that the mortals seemed to know them but were also shocked to see them. Because of what reason she didn't know. She saw that this lady looked to Lindir for confirmation about her statement and when she got it she relaxed. This reaction made Galadriel of the fact that she was protective of her granddaughter. When she walked towards the family wing she noticed when looking discretely over her shoulder that Nanoha and the golden haired lady were talking to the silver and purple haired ladies in a way that showed they were familiar with each other and had known each other for years. This all deepened the mystery surrounding both groups, mysteries she really wanted to have solved soon.

After a few minutes of walking she came upon Elrond. He stood outside a spare room from which the door was open and she could hear movement in the room so she guessed that this was where Thanguriel would be sleeping for the night. When Elrond saw her he smiled and said

"It is nice to see you, my lady. To what do I own the honor of you coming here as I didn't send a message for you to come here. I have been wondering but couldn't come to a good reason"

"I came because I saw my granddaughter appearing in the woods on the other side of Hithaeglir seen from Lothlorien. I saw how four individuals appeared out of a circle after that Thanguriel took the book that was laying beside her and said something. One other lady appeared out of a circling light. I wanted to see her and be able to know how those individuals appeared out of nowhere, who they are and who they follow" Galadriel explained

"That would be Signum, Shamal, Zafira, Vita and Reinforce. As far as I understand they are part of a book Than keeps close to her. They seem to be some sort of guards for her as they are able to keep in contact with each other even when they are far apart. Zafira, the blue wolf, will only leave her side when one of the others is close to her or if he knows she is somewhere safe. They told me that they serve my daughter which she confirmed" Elrond said and added after a few seconds

"If you want you can help her get ready for bed as I have discovered yesterday evening that she doesn't like it when she has to change clothes in front of an adult, which came from the fact that she had a mortal body before the Valar returned her to Arda, and I think that she would be more comfortable with a woman close when changing. I will explain more when she is sleeping as that will take some time to do"

"Of course I would like to do so" Galadriel said smiling. After that Elrond said that he would go to his office and that she could find her there before walking away but not without looking back over his shoulder one more time. She then looked back towards the room and saw that Thanguriel had turned back towards the door. She smiled at her and saw that Thanguriel was staring at her as if she could see if she could trust her. The trust she seemed to search she found not long after and Galadriel walked into the room then. She bent on her knees when she was close to Thanguriel so she would be on the same level as her granddaughter.

"Nice to meet you Thanguriel, I'm your grandmother. I have missed you just as the rest of the family has" Galadriel said calmly in the hope to get her granddaughter to talk which she did.

"Nice to meet you and I know my family missed me as my brothers and father have been telling me that" Thanguriel answered which earned her a short laugh from her grandmother.

"Well then, let's get you ready for bed as you are feeling tired or not" Galadriel said.

"This body is already tired while I'm used to being able to stay awake for much longer. I had hoped that my tiredness from yesterday was from traveling, which it isn't. This also means that I can't use my magic as I'm used to because I will tire more quickly" Thanguriel said mostly to herself with a disappointed look on her face. This told Galadriel more about her and also she would ask Elrond if Thanguriel could stay with her for some time when she was older.

"Well then, you should be careful and if you ever need help you can ask Mithrandir or myself as we know more about that than your father, while you can ask him if you can't ask us" Galadriel told Thanguriel while also telling her to follow her to the bathroom and there she told her to turn around which she did.

"If I could I would do this myself but I can't reach behind myself to untie the leasings of this dress, my father had to help me with putting it on this morning" Thanguriel said while Galadriel undid the leasings and helped her into the bad to clean herself before she dressed for bed. When she was lies in the bed Galadriel tells her a story about her family when they were living in Valinor. She could see that it interested Thanguriel but still when Galadriel finished her story she could see that her granddaughter was peacefully sleeping. She kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the room and towards Elrond's study.

* * *

Nanoha and the others were surprised with the building that showed up before them as they appeared to be in harmony with the nature surrounding it. As they neared the house Nanoha noticed that the horses slowed down and when they were across the small stone bridge the horses all stopped before the stairs leading towards the house. When the horses were standing still she saw a man of similar appearance except he didn't have blond hair but black, coming down the stairs and others coming from the side while everyone dismounted.

The black haired man, with lack of a better name, said something to Galadriel after which he signed for them to follow. When she looked back she could see that the soldiers who were accompanying Galadriel had left and weren't following them and she had no idea as to where they went to.

After a few minutes Galadriel asked the black haired man something in their own language Nanoha guessed as she didn't understand what was being asked and suddenly heard a familiar voice reply in the same language. When she looked to see if it was indeed the person who she believed it to be she saw Reinforce standing there together with Vita, Zafira, Signum and Shamal. Nanoha felt shocked to see Reinforce standing before her as she had been present during her destruction so she knew for sure that she shouldn't exist anymore.

"How come that you are alive Reinforce. Nanoha and I where there when you were destroyed" Nanoha asked.

"That is because the book was changed back to its original settings by the deities from this world. They brought Hayate back to this planet, which appears to be her homeworld. She truly belongs here I believe. Her father and brothers call her Thanguriel. They say that that is the name her father gave her when she was born and that someone abducted her when she was still an infant. That man told family that he had given her to slavers which they are happy about that it was a lie" Reinforce explained. Nanoha knew that the rest of the scouting group and Chrono were listening in on their conversations.

"So from what you know they brought back an abducted person. Wouldn't it be a better way to tell the Bureau about it and have them help instead of doing it behind their backs" Fate asked.

"I don't know, maybe Thanguriels grandmother knows more about it but I have been doing some research as each of us knows the language her family talks and couldn't find anything about this. Oh and what I forgot to say is that Thanguriel looks like a child still and will be an adult when she is 50 years old. Also she doesn't have brown hair anymore but now has silver hair" Reinforce answered and heard Lindir clear his throat and said

"Let us guide them to their guest rooms and you can talk more tomorrow as I can see that most of them are almost asleep"

"Alright" Reinforce told Lindir and then said to Nanoha and the others "Please follow us to guest rooms. We are also sleeping in guest rooms until permanently rooms are ready for us. Her father told us he would arrange them for us as soon as he could"

Then everyone went to their guest rooms and to sleep so they would be ready for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Meleth (nin): (My) love  
> Hithaeglir: Sindarin for the Misty Mountains


	17. Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: there might be elements from other stories be seen in this story. That will be because I have most likely read those stories at one time and they have stuck into my head and come forward while writing this. I do not own these or the characters of Lord of the rings or Magical girl lyrical nanoha.
> 
> For talking:  
> "Normal": elvish  
> "Italic": Japanese  
> 'Normal': thinking  
> [Telepathy]  
> {Spell}  
> /flashback/

When Galadriel arrived at Elrond's study she saw that the door stood open so she walked in and noticed that two glasses of wine stood ready on the desk she walked to the balcony where she had seen Elrond standing and asked

"What is troubling you?"

"It troubles me that she can use her powers already at such a young age. She should be free of such a burden" Elrond said to which Galadriel responded with

"I understand and think that it would be good for her to spend some time with me in Lothlorien because I can help her then. I know you don't want to part from her again in a long time, but I believe that she should spend time close to me. When and how long will be decided later as I'm sure that she should spent time with you and her brothers so she can build the bond with you she would have had, had she grown up here"

"Of course" Elrond responded

"Could you explain to me what had happened to her the time she was away from us and Arda as you said" Galadriel asked and Elrond started them with retelling Thanguriels story. From time to time Galadriel asked something and Elrond answered her question as best as he could and for the parts he couldn't answer satisfactory he redirected her to Thanguriel or her 'family'. This lasted til deep in the night and when Elrond was finished with explaining he and Galadriel went to check on how Thanguriel was sleeping before Elrond escorted her to her guest room after which he himself went back to his chambers to ready himself for bed.

* * *

Next morning

Nanoha woke up in the guest room she and Vivio were sharing and thought back to the report she and Fate had given to Chrono last night.

/Nanoha was barely in the guest room when she heard Chrono ask

"Captain, I understand that you have arrived at the settlement. Can you tell me what you have found out?"

"Well, I found the knights and Reinforce. With Reinforce I mean the original one, I haven't seen Reinforce Zwei as of yet and so believe that she and Reinforce have become one. Reinforce told us that the book of the night sky has been changed back to its original form by the deities of this planet shortly after they arrived here and that she has checked to make sure that there are no dangerous part present, which she didn't. Also she said that the deities told Hayate that she belongs here and that she would be sent back to her biological family" Nanoha answered

"Are you telling me that those deities are responsible for the commanders’ disappearance" Chrono ask for confirmation.

"From what Reinforce said I believe they are. Oh, and I forgot to mention that Hayate is known here by another name, namely Thanguriel. This name she apparently got from her father" Nanoha answered

"Enforcer, do you believe this is true?" Chrono asked Fate as she entered the guest roon where Nanoha was staying.

"I don't know as I haven't seen Hayate or her father as of yet. Maybe when I see her brothers, which she according to Lady Galadriel, I will know more. When I get the chance I will have Bardiche take a picture of Hayate's apparent father or one of her brothers" Fate answered.

"Please do so and sent me the picture so we can run it through our database and compare it with her service picture to see if we can find any similarities. Is this all?“ Chrono asked them and got as an answer

"No, according to Reinforce is Hayate no longer human but now am elf. I think that you have seen an image of Lady Galadriel so you know how the elves look as she is also an elf according to both Reinforce and Signum. Also they said that Hayate no longer looks like an adult body but now looks like a child" Nanoha said

"In that case send me also a picture of Hayate and do some research on elves so we know if this is normal" Chrono said and for two times a "Yes, Admiral " as an answer.

Nanoha and Fate stayed in together talking for some time as Vivio was preparing herself for bed/

Nanoha stood up and got herself ready for the day when she noticed that Vivio wasn't in the room so she called for her a few times and when she didn't get an answer she called out telepathically. To this she got the answer

[I'm training, Nanoha-mama. I want to keep my condition up. I can also hear someone talking and they used the word Than, do you think this could be Hayate's father or one of her brothers?]

[They might be, could you take a picture of them without them knowing] Nanoha told her.

[I can do that] Vivio said

[Good, send the picture to Fate-chan and be on time for breakfast. I have a feeling that it will soon be ready] Nanoha said.

[Okay, I'll do that] Vivio answered

After that Nanoha went further with getting herself ready before going to Fate to tell her that Vivio might have found one of Hayate's apparent brothers a d that she would send her a picture of them. They waited together on the picture and when they saw it they recognized Galadriel. They saw how she held the hand of a silver haired child. Three adult males stood behind them and from their expression Nanoha and Fate could tell that they were talking when the picture taken. The face of the child told them that this was how Hayate looked like since coming here. The tree men looked so similar that they had to be close kin and two of them looked like they were twins. Nanoha and Fate thought that they could see similarities between them and Hayate so that Fate thought that they might be her father and brothers to which Nanoha agreed when Fate told her her suspicion. Fate then send the picture to Chrono and told him

[Admiral, Vivio was training when she heard someone use the word Than. When she told Nanoha this, she told her to take a picture as long as she didn't get spotted and send it to me. Vivio recently send me the picture and from what we can see are the three men close kin. The child we recognized as Hayate and the woman we can't tell if she is related. But we believe that Hayate and the three men are family of each other. I have send you the picture already so you can run it through the program]

[Thank you that was really quick and some luck that they were somewhere were Vivio could take a picture of them] Chrono answered [I will tell you of the results as soon as we have them]

When this was done they walked together to the hall of fire as Nanoha had head a bell ring and someone had come in who made it clear to her that breakfast was ready and that they were to follow her. After walking for a few minutes they came upon the hall of fire and saw the rest of their group already waiting on them. They sat down at this table and saw the people of the picture entering together and walk towards the main table that stood a bit higher than the rest. They could see that the Hayate was being kept busy and soon also noticed the knights sitting at a different table together with other elves. When everyone was ready breakfast was being served and it went on normally.

After breakfast Nanoha and Fate saw Galadriel walking towards them and when she before them she said

[We want to talk to you as we have discussed your appearance with Thanguriel to see if she found it believable that you would be able to find her on a different planet than where you were coming from and she believes you. She also wants to talk to you two. Your warriors can follow Signum to the practice field to train or they can take some rest here in the garden]

Nanoha related the message to the rest of the group and they would tell Signum what they would do as Hayate was still talking to Signum. Then they followed Galadriel as she led them to a different room. On the way to this room Hayate caught up with them.

The room they were lead to had a large wooden door and inside stood a desk, a few bookshelves, a few chairs and a bank. It was then that Fate heard Chrono say

[Enforcer, the program we ran confirmed that Hayate and the three men are family and also it shows that the woman can be a grandparent to the twins and Hayate]

[Admiral, they want to talk to us, about what we don't know but would it be alright if we ask them if it is okay with them that you are also present by this talk] Fate asked him

[I believe you and Nanoha are more than capable to talk about those things, just give me a report as soon as you can] Chrono told Fate.

In the meantime everyone had sat down and were waiting for the meeting to start when suddenly Raising heart and Bardiche gave a warning for spell directed at them, they told their user that they didn't know the purpose of the spell. This caused Nanoha and Fate to take their devices in their hands and be on their guard for any further spells. Soon after when the spell was casted they heard the older human say

"Be at ease ladies, the spell was not casted to harm you but to make communication easier for each off us so we don't have to rely on telepathy or someone to translate what you say"

"Let us begin with introducing our self. My name is Elrond and I'm the lord of Imladris. Thanguriel who you know as Hayate is my daughter" Elrond said while putting his hand on the head of Thanguriel who sat next to him on a chair behind the desk.

"My name is Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir" Elladan said while mentioning to his right side where his brother stood next to him before one of the bookshelves "We are Thanguriels brothers and we also have another sister beside Thanguriel who now resides in the golden wood where our grandparents rule" this time he mentioned to the lady Galadriel who stood behind Elrond and Thanguriel.

"My name is Glorfindel and I'm the seneschal of Imladris which means that I'm in charge of the warriors among other things" Glorfindel said and lastly Erestor said

"My name is Erestor and I'm the chief councilor of lord Elrond"

"My name is Fate and my name is Nanoha. We work for an organization that protects many people and helps during disasters" Fate said while mentioning to Nanoha with her head when she introduced her. She saw that the elves could understand what she meant.

"So you are part of an army? But what does this have to do with Thanguriel" Glorfindel asked.

"Well, I work for the investigation branch that goes after criminals and dangerous people. I do this mostly on my own" Fate explained and then Nanoha took over to explain what she did for work

"I train aerial soldiers in combat strategies and techniques. Also review I knew material and techniques"

"So you both don't belong to the army but to a different part of the organization. What does this have to do with my daughter" Elrond asked mostly to see if they had the same story as his daughter, he knew she had told them the truth and wanted to see if these women worked for the organization she had worked for.

"I don't know if know but Hayate, sorry Thanguriel, also worked for the organization as a Marine Defense Force investigation commander and the day she had to appear before an interview for the position of Marine Defense Force vice-commander she didn't show up and I was asked to investigate where she was. It was then that we found out she disappeared as we checked the house and found traces of Magic. Through this necklace" Fate said as she took out the necklace from her pocket "we managed to find a location from where it came from. We came here to save her as we believed someone had abducted her. But now that she is with her family we are not sure what to do as we don't want to pull someone from their family"

Fate could see that both Hayate's father and brothers were relieved by what she said. She could they still had a few questions but also that a few were thinking about what she said.

"Could you tell me why your organization would allow children to fight for them?" Glorfindel asked as this was something he and the other elves couldn't understand and were worried for these children.

"Children are normally not allowed to fight with exceptions excluded. Normally they are allowed to help with disaster relief. This is only the case if the child is already at a young age powerful and then we do that so that the child won't harm himself during use or someone else" Nanoha answered

"Does that currently also apply to our sister?" One of the twins asked, Fate couldn't tell which twin was who but thought that Elladan had asked that question.

"I don't think so as she already has experience with the use" Nanoha said after Fate had looked at her for an explanation and then told Thanguriel "you will have to start slowly until you can handle the level you were at before as your body had to get used to it, but I'm sure that you have thought about that yourself already"

Thanguriel nodded to Nanoha that she understood what she meant and the others nodded that they were at ease with her explanation.

"Do you want to have her join you when she is older? You need to understand that now that she is back here and isn't in the body of a human anymore she is bound to Arda and can only go to Aman when our time here has ended" Elrond said.

"Well, that was our original thought but you should know that we can work on other solutions if she at that time wants to re-enter when she is wants" Fate said.

"Until she is forty I will not allow it as elflings are fourthly they begin training in arms" Elrond said steadfastly.

"Nanoha, Fate I would like to think about it for some time and want to get to know my family before I make such a decision" Thanguriel said as she wanted to avoid having a serious discussion and the consequences it would give.

"Then there is little we can do. All I ask you is that you send us messages on your life her, I don't want to lose contact with you" Fate said and added with a wink "and I want to know how your life is here" Fate knew that Thanguriel and Nanoha understood what she wanted to tell her with the last sentence. If the others had caught the hint she didn't know as they didn't show with their expressions.

"Of course, I don't want to lose contact with you either" Thanguriel said while Nanoha looked offended and Fate had to laugh.

"I think we should tell the admiral this as he will have to report this back to his superiors" Nanoha said.

"Might we know who this the admiral is?" Galadriel asked.

"He is the leader of our search. We were send out as a scouting group to see what we would encounter. We have been reporting to him since we came here and on times he could see where we were and what was in our surroundings" Nanoha answered "If it is alright could we make the report then"

"You said that he could see what is in your surroundings. Does that count for now also?" Erestor asked.

"He can see but can't hear so he wants us to tell him what is being said or at least a summary. He will be able to recognize you all if he gets down here" Nanoha answered and then she saw that they were satisfied with her explanation. So as she and Fate reported to Chrono about what had been discussed and a

[Enforcer, I would like to talk to the commander *alone* before I accept it and report it back to the bureau. We can do this at any location given to us by the locals, but I prefer this to be done in a open place]

[I'll do what I can] Fate said and only then did they take notice of the talk between Thanguriel, her father and her grandmother.

"... not be necessary, but I'm sure that you will enjoy being there and meeting your sister and grandfather" Galadriel said.

"Of course" Thanguriel said and then her father told her

"I'll be accompanying you as I have some business with your grandfather and want to see Arwen after all these years" Thanguriel had to smile at her father as she was told by her brothers that Arwen had stayed in Lothlorien since their mother had left and she imagined that her father would miss her sister if he hadn't seen her since all this time.

"Uhm, we talked to the admiral and he wants to talk to Thanguriel alone somewhere" Fate said.

"Would it be possible to do this in a few days as we will visit Lothlorien then and we can make a detour to the place where you will be picked up" Elrond asked.

"That would be possible as we can be picked up anywhere. We can do that at the first stop made in your journey to Lothlorien" Fate responded. Thus it was decided that Chrono would talk to Thanguriel before they would leave and she would arrive in Lothlorien.


	18. Saying Goodby And Lothlorien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: there might be elements from other stories be seen in this story. That will be because I have most likely read those stories at one time and they have stuck into my head and come forward while writing this. I do not own these or the characters of Lord of the rings or Magical girl lyrical nanoha.
> 
> For talking:  
> "Normal": elvish  
> "Italic": Japanese  
> 'Normal': thinking  
> [Telepathy]  
> {Spell}  
> /flashback/

After a few days everything was readied for the travel to Lothlorien and the Nanoha's group had readied themselves for another journey and stood ready to leave in the morning. The escort existed out of the escort that had accompanied Lady Galadriel to Imladris and a group that would accompany Lord Elrond and his daughter back when their visit to Lothlorien had ended, among this escort were the knights. Because Nanoha's group would be picked up after the first break when Chrono would talk to Thanguriel alone, did they ride together with someone of the escort.

The twins came down to the courtyard to wish everyone a good journey. For the time that their father would be away Elladan would rule Imladris in place of their father, both Erestor and Elrohir would help him with this.

"Than, have a safe journey and enjoy your time with Arwen because I don't know if she will come back with you. If you want you can ask her to come back so that we will see her more often. Also when grandfather has time we promise you he will spent it with you as he missed you very much. You are very dear to him as you are his only grandchild who has inherited his hair color" Elladan told her before she was lifted on a horse by her father. The rest of the escort also mounted their horses after Elrond mounted his.

"See you again, boys" Galadriel told them and soon after the escort rode out of the courtyard. When they were gone Elladan and Elrohir walked back into the house to do the work their father would normally do during the day, which excited out of reading reports and replying to letters among others.

\---

The escort was riding when Thanguriel had to think about what Elladan had said to her and she didn't know what to make of what Elladan said as she didn't know her grandfather. She thought she saw a glint in his eyes which he normally had when he was messing around, she had discovered this recently by looking at him when she knew he was messing around with her, her father, Glorfindel, Erestor or somebody else. From the reactions around her she was positive that it was believed that they had times when they acted childish but when the situation demanded it they could also act as they had to. Thinking over everything she decided to wait with making a conclusion about Elladan's words that she was her grandfather's favorite.

On the road it the soldiers talked mostly between themselves while Galadriel and Elrond were talking to each other. Nanoha and Fate were talking to each other to see what they would think Chrono would decide and what the report would have for results. They could imagine that there would be angry persons over the fact that they couldn't recover one of their own and also that they hadn't found out that Thanguriel wasn't a human but an elf. This was something they were sure would cause some real agitation in the bureau.

When they had traveled for most of the morning gave Elrond the signal for them to stop and take a break. He looked towards Fate and she nodded to show him she understood what he meant.

[Admiral, we have taken a break] Fate told Chrono who answered with

[Alright, I'll come down to talk to talk to Hayate]

So after a few minutes Chrono was transported to the ground and was walking to the exact location where his scouting group and Thanguriel were staying. Soon after he came at the makeshift camp, which had been in created in the meantime, and looked at the people in the camp. He saw his scouts but also quite a few other people. It was easy to see who was in charge as they mostly stayed together and a child sat closely by them. Thanks to the picture Fate had sent him to analyze he knew that this was Thanguriel and walked in her direction. In this moment Nanoha spotted him and walked to the leaders. When she had told them something they looked in his direction, he could see that they were assessing him. It didn't take long before the black haired man, who he knew to be Thanguriels father, walked towards him with Thanguriel following him. When the man stood before him he said something to Thanguriel before she said

" _Let's get a bit away. My father doesn't want me to go to far as there could be orcs close by_ "

Chrono nodded and they walked a bit away before Chrono thought it was far enough, but still close by enough, he said

" _Commander, do you think you will come back to the bureau in time. You know we will have to face a lot of questions and this is one they will want to have a specific answer on. I can understand that you want to be able to know your family but we will all miss you_ "

" _I don't know if I will return, but when I want I will mostly be involved in advising as I have learned that my live, as all of the elves, is bound to this planet. We can only go to Aman and not another planet. That is why I believe that I won't be able to return to active duty. Nanoha and Fate have an agreement with me that I write them letters on my live here so they don't lose contact with me_ " Thanguriel answered.

" _How do they treat you?_ " Chrono asked.

" _They treat me great, children are greatly valued by the elves_ " Thanguriel answered.

" _What do you think you will do in the future?_ " Chrono questioned.

" _You really want to know what will happen to me in the future, don't you?_ " Thanguriel asked because she caught the underlying purpose of the questions. If she was in the position Chrono was in now she would have done the same. So when Chrono said that he wanted to know she said

" _Well, what I will do in the future I am not sure about. I think I will join the soldiers but I also would like to help with managing so I will have to make my decision later. As for now, I want to learn more about the history of this planet and want to get to know my family, at least those who are here on Arda. For those who are in Aman, like my mother, I will have to wait for some years. One thing I won't allow is for my family to treat me like a small child, I want to be treated with respect_ " Thanguriel explained to which Chrono couldn't say much over as he could understand what she meant.

" _I understand and will do my best to make my superiors understand it as well. You know how they can be. If there is anything then make sure to let Nanoha or Fate know about it_ " Chrono said and then thought about the book of the night sky and asked " _What is the status of the book of the night sky? I heard it was changed back to its original form. Is it safe now?_ "

" _Yes, it is safe_ " Thanguriel answered.

" _You were brought back by the planets deities. I have been wondering why they hadn't informed the bureau and did it behind their back. Do you have an explanation for this?_ " Chrono asked her as he wanted to know the answer and be able to avoid similar situations.

" _No, I don't. All I know, from the lessons I got about this world, is that they don't interact with humans, so maybe that is the reason_ " Thanguriel said.

" _Alright then I will leave it as it is as I can tell from what you said, that we can't ask them if they don't interact with humans. Keep in contact with Nanoha and Fate then_ " Chrono said and then walked back to the camp with her to pick up his people. At the camp everyone quickly said goodbye to each other before the scouting group was transported back to the ship, without Agito as she had decided to stay with Signum, while Elronds group traveled further towards Lothlorien.

\---

Two days later they arrived at the border relatively unchartered as they had encountered one orc party which they disposed of easily because of the amount of warriors they had with them. They only had a few guards with minor injuries. As they entered the forest they could hear the whistling of leaves and a few minutes later they could see wardens awaiting them.

"My lady, welcome back. Does lord Celeborn know you are back or should we send a massager to tell him this" one of the wardens asked.

"No, I haven't told him yet but I will send Rúmil ahead to tell him" Galadriel said before turning to Rúmil "Tell my husband that I'll be home in the evening, but don't tell him about my granddaughter because I want to surprise him. Tell him I bring guests along"

Rúmil nodded and rode towards Caras Galadhron. Meanwhile everyone rode calmly further as they now were in the golden woods and it was safe to travel at a slower pace as the wardens protect the woods and don't let any danger enter. They rose until the evening before they arrived in Caras Galadhron.

\---

Celeborn and Arwen were taking a stroll through the woods when Arwen asked

"Did grandmother say why she wanted to visit father. Does it have anything to do with my sister?"

"It might as she saw your sister alone in the woods and in possession of a magical book. She wanted see her because of that" Celeborn answered.

"Does that mean that she is alive and able to find her way back to us?" Arwen asked hopefully as she wanted to be with her sister after all the years apart. But just as she was about to get an answer Rúmil came running towards after he had left his horse at the stables.

"My lord, lady Galadriel send me ahead of her party to inform you that she will be bringing guests along together with an additional escort" Rúmil told them when he stood before them.

"How many guests does she bring with her?" Celeborn asked as he wanted to know how many guest rooms had to be readied.

"She brings two guests along, my lord. They will be here by evening" Rúmil answered.

"I'll tell the servants to ready the guestrooms" Arwen said but before she could go Rúmil said

"My lady Arwen, one if the guests is your father and knowing lady Galadriel she would want the other guest to stay close by the royal talan and your fathers' also"

Arwen acknowledged his word and left to give word to the servants. Celeborn was highly interested as he wanted to know what Galadriel had found and why she kept it from him. The only reason he could imagine was that she wanted to surprise them. He knew he had to wait for her to arrive to find out why she hadn't informed him.

As expected arrived Lady Galadriel in the evening with both the escort, Lord Elrond and the guest who Celeborn could see was a child who sat before Elrond in the saddle. Because the child had her hood up so he couldn't see the face or gender of the child as it was a child no older than thirty years.  Celeborn was wondering who this child was and why she sat before Elrond and not her father or was this his granddaughter Celeborn wondered. When he looked at his side to Arwen who he could see she was wondering the same as he was. When the escort was inside the city did Elrond and Galadriel dismount followed by the escort. Elrond held the hand as of the child after helping her down and walked towards them together with his wife. When they stood before them the child pushed the hood of her face and Arwen instantly recognized her sister and she embraced her on her knees.

"Than, I'm so happy to see you again after all those years" Arwen said as she hugged her sister and tears of happiness streamed down her face.

"I know, everyone else told me the same" Thanguriel answered.

"Arwen, why don't you show your sister Caras Galadhron" suggested Elrond as he wanted to talk with Celeborn about his granddaughter.  Arwen complied and began with showing Thanguriel the royal talan and the garden and explained everything.  It was in the garden that Arwen noticed that a blue wolf and a child, both of whom she saw arriving with the escort, were following them

"Why do you follow us, girl and what is who is your friend" arwen asked Vita while pointing towards Zafira.

"Arwen, Vita and Zafira are part of this book" Thanguriel said while taking of her necklace and calling the book "They are protection for me, created by the book, together with Shamal and Signum. Reinforce is also part of this book"

[Arwen is my sister] Thanguriel told Vita and Zafira telepathically as a introduction of some kind.

"That is true, you can ask your father. He knows about it and can also explain you things to you" Vita said which Arwen acknowledged but would ask her father about and then went further with showing her sister Caras Galadhron, while Vita and Zafira following.  When it was evening Arwen went with her to the her room to fresh themselves up before going to the large dining room to eat. When arriving there she could see that her father and grandparents were already present and could see that there were also three other people present who she didn't know. Two places close next to her father were free so she guided her sister to these places before sitting down and asking her father of he knew who the others where and it was the then that he confirmed her sister's story.  It was shortly afterwards that servants brought the food after which everyone enjoyed their meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the first epilogue left and then this story is finished.
> 
> 22-12-2015: small changes made to this chapter


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: there might be elements from other stories be seen in this story. That will be because I have most likely read those stories at one time and they have stuck into my head and come forward while writing this. I do not own these or the characters of Lord of the rings or Magical girl lyrical nanoha.
> 
> For talking:  
> "Normal": elvish  
> "Italic": Japanese  
> 'Normal': thinking  
> [Telepathy]  
> {Spell}  
> /flashback/

Thanguriel was sitting in the garden on a bench by the house she and Erestor shared and thought back to the last few years of the third age.

It had started with the reappearance of the one ring. On request of Irmo who had visited her in a dream the day before Frodo arrived to ask her to not actively involve herself with destroying the ring, but he hadn't said anything about not helping with the war so Reinforce and she had decided to help the fellowship by sealing the power of the one ring so that it wouldn't be able to influence anybody. This had resulted in the survival of the entire fellowship although the horn of Gondor had been destroyed during the fight on Amon Hen which had let Denethor to believe that Boromir had died and because of that had tried to burn himself and Faramir when the latter had come back to Minas Tirith almost dead. But thanks to Pipin and Mithrandir Faramir had survived.

When the fellowship had left she had been restless to help and when word came that her father and grandfather would send warriors to help she and her knights had decided to accompany them. This had encountered resistance from her father who didn't want her to leave as she hadn't made her choice yet and was afraid that he might never see her again if something were to happen to her. Erestor had backed her father up while Glorfindel had helped her. The reaction Erestor gave when she had put her food down and still went, was memorable as he had looked as if his whole world had collapsed. This had been a sign that he was in love with her a fact with which Glorfindel had teased him mercilessly and joy while Erestor couldn't stand this kind of behavior.

Before Thanguriel and her knights left they said goodbye to their friends and family and then went to Lothlorien to meet up with Haldir to go to Helm's Deep to assist men in their fight. This fight had ended in victory of men when she had made sure that the orc whose task it was to ignite the bomb hadn't been able to get close to it and so the lives of many were saved as the orc hadn't been able to set a foot in the keep. After the battle they had followed king Theoden back to Edoras. There she had rested and when the call came from Theoden to arms she joint them. It was with the riders that they fought the battle of Pelennor Fields and saw her brothers again as they arrived with the ships they raided from the Corsairs of Umbar together with the rangers, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli. During the battle the presence of Thanguriel and the others had made it difficult for the Nazgul and Oliphaunts to attack the riders but they couldn't prevent that the Witch King mortally wounded him. Even though Zafira tried to save him when his horse was thrown in the sky and fell upon him. His niece, who had rode among the riders with Thanguriels knowledge, had avenged him by killing the Witch King.

When the battle was over they cared for the wounded and started planning how they could assist Frodo as they split up at Amon Hen. Together it was decided that Thanguriel and her knights would stay to protect the city so they could take more warriors with them and they would stand stronger before the gates. At the return of the company everyone either relieved or sad with the return or dead of their loved ones. By the time of the crowning the mood of the city was back to normal and everyone looked forward to it.

After the crowning it was announced that Boromir would continue to serve as Gondor's Captain-General and Faramir would become the steward of Gondor and so take over his father's work. Thanguriel was also told after the coronation that Arwen, Elrond and an escort had left Lothlorien to travel to Minas Tirith after they had stayed there for some days. On Midsummer-eve Arwen and her escort arrived at the city. A day later Thanguriel saw her sister marry Aragorn and become queen together with her family. Only two days later Erestor asked her to come with him to the gardens in the upper levels of the city.

/Thanguriel walked down the hallway back to her guest room when Erestor caught up with her and asked

"My lady, would you do me the honor and walk with me?"

"Yes, I walk with you" Thanguriel answered and put her hand in Erestor's elbow when he offered it. She let him guide her and noticed that he let her to the palace garden where they walked around for some time before, in which she was wondering what was wrong with Erestor as he never acted this way around her. She remembered that he always acted kindly towards herself and sometimes a bit to nice for her liking and now she was wondering if there was more to his way of acting. She figured she would find out soon enough which she did when Erestor stopped and turned to face her while taking her hands in his. They looked each other in the eye and she could see that he was nervous about something so she asked

"What is wrong, Erestor. Why are you so nervous?"

"I..I would..." Erestor stammered and now she knew that he was incredibly nervous as he normally never stammered.  She smiled kindly and saw a blush appear on his face after which he managed to ask her "I would like to ask you if I you would like to become my wife?"

"Yes, I will become your wife" she answered and saw the same relief on his face as when he first asked if she would dine with him alone and more followed even a few outings in the wild. She remembered the gifts she would find or get from servants from time to time and now knew that Erestor was behind it.

She noticed that he gave her a silver ring and had put another on her finger after which she repeated the action with the ring he had given her and put it on his finger/

When they had told her family about it, Arwen and her father were overjoyed while her brothers were looking jealously at him. Signum and the others were also happy for her like her father and sister. Her brothers had taken Erestor out of the room, but what was being said she didn't know till this day. When the elves left Minas Tirith, she went south to the confusion of Erestor and had told him that it would be a surprise as she knew from conversations that he would like to have his father present at his wedding even after all the sins he and his brothers had committed. She had her knights searching for him for some time and they had found him and she went to bring him to Imladris so that he could be present on his son's wedding and also follow them to Aman.

When they had arrived at the beach where Erestor's father lived now it had been difficult to convince him to come with them to Imladris as he had been afraid that his son didn't want to see him anymore after the third kinslaying in Sirion. Thanguriel had managed to convince him and he went along. When Erestor and Elrond had seen that she had brought Maglor back they had been overjoyed and not out of side for days as they were afraid that he would disappear if they left him alone. A week after Maglor's arrival did Irmo come to Thanguriel to tell her that her knights would be accepted into Valinor together with Reinforce and Agito.

Thanguriel, Erestor, Maglor and her knights left a month earlier as Maglor was afraid that he wasn't allowed entry to Valinor anymore. So the joy that they arrived had been immense and the reunion with his mother and wife had been emotional. The news that Erestor was engaged had been met with joy by his mother and grandmother. Ëonwë had come to tell Maglor that he was forgiven for his crimes by the Valar but not necessarily by the elves. He was told that he would earn that forgiveness and was told to be careful because some would want to harm him. Nerdanel had told Maglor that he would stay at her house and that Erestor and Thanguriel would be welcome to stay there until they had settled somewhere else and they both accepted the invitation. Even Reinforce, Agito and the knights were welcome to say with her.

When they finally arrived at the house where Nerdanel lived they were given a room to rest after the journey because Thanguriels further mother-in-law wanted to discuss the wedding with to the amusement of both Erestor and Maglor. So the next morning Lindë, Maglor's wife, discussed the wedding arrangements with Thanguriel and Erestor and it was decided to wait for Elrond to arrive and then they would marry after two weeks to give Elrond some time to get settled. So when he arrived it was two weeks later that she married Erestor during a royal wedding. This was something that Finwë had insisted on because even though Maglor had done terrible things, Erestor had not participated in it and was so accepted as a member of the royal house. Finwë was rebodied fifty years ago and had taken back the crown he had worn before his dead.

At the wedding which was held in the palace where emissaries from the Falmari and even the Vanyarin crown prince. It was a great event with no incidents lucky and everyone enjoyed themselves.

The knights had decided to live on their own close by, while Reinforce would live with Erestor and Thanguriel in the same house.

Thanguriel was called back from thoughts by the calls from her two oldest children Vorindien and Aranion who were twenty and ten years respectively.  Erestor had named their daughter after her name in Quenya and their son after his mother name which was Aranyo.

"Amme, amme we missed you" Vorindien and Aranion rold her as they came running towarsa her while Erestor and Lindë followed them.  Erestor carried their youngest Vorindiel in his arms, who six months old was.

"Missed you to tithen pen. Was it fun to accompany Ata and Haru to the palace" Thanguriel asked and got nods as an answer while Aranion pressed himself in her leg.

"It was great. We could play with some old toys and in the garden with other elflings" Vorindien answered. In the meantime Erestor and his mother had reached them also.

"Has Vorindiel woken up? When I left the nursery she was asleep and Reinforce watching over her as she wanted me to have some time for myself" Thanguriel said.

"Yes, her siblings antics woke her up and I think she wants her amme" Lindë said as she saw her granddaughter reaching towards Thanguriel. She gave Vorindiel to her mother and saw that Erestor was being chased by her two other grandchildren. Thanguriel and Lindë watched them play for some time.

When it was evening they went into the house with three extremely tired children and saw Finwë and Maglor sitting at in the living room talking to each other.

"We'll bring these three to bed while you talk to each other before joining you again" Indis said as she came out of the kitchen with tea for the ellons. Thanguriel nodded and when Indis Lindë and she left the living room she could hear Finwë saying

"Ranofinwë, you really should bring your whole family to the palace..."

She knew that Finwë used Erestor's Quenya father name and was still insisting that they should stay in Tirion for some time as he wanted to have his family close.  Only she didn't want to leave the city until her brothers had arrived.

After putting the elflings to bed the woman came back to the living room and they talked till early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Amme: mama in Quenya  
> Ata: papa in Quenya  
> Haru: grandfather in Quenya  
> Lindë means song  
> Aranion means son of free one in Quenya  
> Aranyo means free one in Quenya  
> Ranofinwë means smiling/gracious Finwë in Quenya  
> Vorindiel means daughter of true heart in Quenya  
> Vorindien means true heart in Quenya
> 
> Author notes:  
> I don't know if there will be a sequel as I have no idea on what the sequel will be about but when I make one I'll put a preview after this chapter.  
> Also I will be editing some chapters, so be on the lookout for notifications


End file.
